


my winter sun

by Finality2020, SpicySsriracha



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Skiing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finality2020/pseuds/Finality2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySsriracha/pseuds/SpicySsriracha
Summary: “New York psychologist Professor Arthur Arun succeeded in making two complete strangers fall in love in a laboratory, in just 94 minutes.”everyone comes with a bit of baggage... right?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 124





	1. catching glances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Finality2020, redlightsdistrict, and bumblebeesbuzz for making this chapter come to life.
> 
> Leave comments and thoughts, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to:
> 
> Head First - Christian French

~~**November 1st, 2020, Day 1** ~~

Bobby had noticed the dazzling, jade-green eyes from the moment he and the boys had entered the room. Gary had been right in the middle of yet another long-winded story about a guy on his crew when he’d locked eyes with her.

There was some sort of pull about her and her aura, something that he couldn't ignore.

He barely noticed that she was surrounded by a whole group of other unreal women. She _really_ stood out.

Bobby’s thoughts were interrupted by a strong arm landing on his shoulder. Even before spinning around, he could smell the distinctive whiff of cologne that told him it was Ibrahim.

"Huh, what?" Bobby muttered, forcing his gaze off of the girl.

Ibrahim's mouth quirked up into a grin before nodding in the direction of the girl's table, "I think you've been busted, Captain B. Smooth.”

Bobby just looked at him in confusion before turning his head back towards the table of girls. He felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed all of them had turned to look his way and were doing that thing girls do, whispering and flicking their eyes over, trying to be discrete but failing miserably. 

He offered a small, shy smile in their direction before turning back to Ibrahim, lowering his head into his hands and groaning.

"Which one caught your eye over there?" Ibrahim asked, taking a sip of his water.

"The blonde one. Right in the centre. Weirdly green eyes, pretty unmissable.”

Ibrahim sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked nonchalantly at the table for a moment, before looking back at Bobby, who had lifted his head back out of his hands, "I see, I see. Maybe out of your league a bit mate?” he joked, earning a hard stare from Bobby before continuing, “alright, no jokes, but you do realize staring at her and daydreaming isn't gonna make her fall in love with you though, this isn't some sort of movie or fan-fiction. Talk to her.”

Bobby scoffed, “you say that like you’re some professional.”

"I can tell you about my dad's best pick-up line!”

Bobby, who had heard Ibrahim's version of his dad's best pick-up line, laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, I'll pass"

Ibrahim rolled his eyes with his whole body, "Alright then, keep being a nonce," he turned back to the rest of their friends, just in time to laugh at the end of another one of Gary's terrible jokes.

He tried to concentrate on the conversation, he really did, but his eyes had a mind of their own and strayed back towards the girl. Surprisingly, he saw she was already looking at him with a small smile playing on the corner of her lips.

She casually waved and her smile widened.

_Holy shit she waved._

He attempted casualness as he lifted his hand up and did a small wave back.

_Okay, good so far I think._

Her eyes still on him, he turned around back to the boys to act confident but accidentally knocked a glass off of the table. Luckily, he managed to catch it, avoiding a mess in the lobby. He thought it went relatively unnoticed until he heard stifled laughter coming from the girl.

_Great one Captain B. Smooth. Great._

_***_

All the boys had gathered at this resort in the Alps to celebrate their friend, Lucas' engagement to his girlfriend Blake. It was stupid in Bobby's opinion, he'd known this girl all of five minutes and had already popped the question. Everyone was confused, but who would pass up a free stag-do?

He, Rahim, Gary and their friends Noah and Henrik were all going to be in the wedding in one way or another. Plus, Bobby was happy anytime Lucas invited him anywhere considering he was a trust-fund baby.

They had just gotten into Mont Blanc in the Alps last night and were waiting for the safety instructors before hitting the slopes for skiing. As much as he despised cold weather, he was loving life checking out the insane things some people put on to escape the cold weather, including the ridiculous goggles and baggy trousers.

He'd never been skilled at skiing, the cold and his natural clumsiness working against him. He favoured hitting the tropical climates having grown up visiting Jamacia and considering he lived in rainy Glasgow.

He was having fun though because he was with his best mates. He figured he wasn't going to let Gary forget these snow pants he had on anytime soon, and the scenery from the warmth of the lounge was breathtaking.

Now, on top of all that, there was this vision of a woman across the room to add a layer of intrigue to the next week.

There was a strange sense of calm in the air and he’d felt it while travelling to the airport. It was like _something_ or _someone_ was telling him it would all work out okay. He knew that stuff in his life was about to move really fucking fast.

***

After an hour of going through the basics of what to do on the slopes, and safety rules to avoid injury, they finally let them out into the cold crisp air to head up to the ski lift. Bobby grabbed Gary as a partner, hoping to avoid any further conversation with Rahim about the best ways to hit on a woman. He prayed that Gary had been paying some sort of attention to the talk.

They joined the queue directly behind a couple of the girls that had been at the table. Naturally, he took a look at them, curiosity kicking in.

He peered closer and noticed that one girl had platinum roots and faded pink tips. She had the look of someone trying to set herself apart, with tattoos snaking up the back of her black ski parka. Her hood was down and Bobby spotted a pattern of silver crescent moons.

When she leaned over to the other girl, Bobby grinned at hearing the Australian accent.

Pink hair nudged the other girl and said, "Chels, don't be stupid, I'll remind you when the time comes, stop freaking out for fuck sake.”

The one called "Chels" was very slight, her bright pink snow parka drowning her frame had a faux-fur trimming which was slightly paler. She was also wearing matching snow pants that were bright pink with a stripe of the paler pink down the sides.

She sighed dramatically, her voice coming out in a high-pitched wail, "Why couldn't we have gone to the beach? I just wanna be sitting on a towel and working on my tan. I already look about as pale as you do!"

Bobby began to laugh before reminding himself Gary was next to him and covering it with a cough. Worriedly, he looked over to Gary expecting grief for being a creep again, but Gary's gaze was glued to "lotters", his eyes wide.

_Looks like I’m not the only one._

Bobby smirked and elbowed Gary, "Alright mate?" 

Gary shook himself and turned to Bobby grinning, "Man, she's a real sort, isn't she?"

Bobby tapped a finger against his nose, "I already saw her, she was with the... uh, that blonde I got busted staring at earlier. You probably didn't notice, you were in a priest joke at the time," blushing, Bobby looked down, smoothing his foot over the snow, before pressing his boot down to make a pattern, "Hey, maybe we'll run into them later! After skiing?"

Gary's lips turned up into a small smirk, "Hopefully, definitely wouldn't mind a chance with that one," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the pink-haired girl.

Bobby turned towards them, just in time to see her bend her head towards “Chels”, hissing a "Shhh!"

***

"Shhh, Chelsea! He's behind us!" Lottie hissed, pinching Chelsea's arm.

"Oh shit, me and my big mouth," she sighed, "Is he the one with the Scottish accent?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cute to be honest, but in a-," Lottie tapped a black-gloved finger against the side of her face, thinking, "Boy band way... Like you could picture him singing lead vocals about a crush he had on some girl. His mate is way fitter. I could imagine him without his shirt on, easy. Iz has the hots for the sixth direction anyway."

Chelsea pursed her lips in a mock pout, crossing her arms. She stood on tiptoes to get closer to Lottie's ear and whisper-screamed, "Well they were sat with a big group of boys so I call first dibs over the other girls."

Lottie suddenly caught wind of the boy's conversation and one of them said in a low voice, "pink hair."

Smiling slowly to herself, she scanned the people around them, but as suspected, there was no one else with pink hair that was visible under hats.

Never one to shirk a challenge, she decided to talk to these boys. She’d be doing all the girls a favour really, everyone was single. A bit of male company on this trip wouldn’t be a bad thing, surely?

She spun quickly around, raising her eyebrows while cocking her head down in a challenging look. They both straightened up from their whispering position, the Scottish boy blushing furiously across his freckled face. It was almost cute, Lottie thought. However, the bulkier blonde that she had her eye on had a cocky grin spreading across his face.

_More my style._

Ready to wind them up, she began speaking, "Already moved on from my girl with the stalky thing straight onto me? I'm fairly certain I'm the only one here with pink hair. Fess up, boys? Who said it?"

The blonde one shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I just couldn’t help but notice you were with the girl Bobby was making googly eyes at earlier."

Lottie noticed boy-band Bobby blushed even harder and kept his gaze fixed strictly straight on the ground elbowing his mate in the ribs. The blonde just laughed and shuffled slightly to the side.

Chelsea raised her eyebrow, "Bobby huh? And you are?"

"Gary. Gary Rennell. And you gorgeous women are...?"

Lottie's lips quirked up into a small smile, she held out her hand, holding direct eye contact with Gary.

She noticed he swallowed harder and felt giddy at the triumph of breaking his confident demeanour, even if it was only a little bit, "I'm Lottie, and this is one of my best girls here, Chelsea," Gary grasped her hand, shaking it.

Lottie had to bite back a small gasp, even through the multiple layers of fabric between their hands, she could swear she felt a spark. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes seeming to reach deep in her soul with one glance...

_Fucking soul twin. Possibly? Maybe?_

Bobby cleared his throat and finally spoke up with a bit of a shaky voice, "Can I get your friend's name by any chance?"

He still avoided eye contact and stared at the snowy ground.

"Her name is Isabella! Though she prefers Iz or Izzy. She says she feels like she's back in the headmaster's office at school if you call her Isabella!" Chelsea said excitedly.

Lottie rolled her eyes slightly. Chelsea was a handful and even Lozza had surprised her self with warming up to her so quickly in their little bubble of friends. Her, Izzy, Priya and Chelsea were the closest. It was a nice contrast to her large number of male friends.

She came back down from her thoughts and peered closer at Bobby, wondering what his astrological sign was. She'd just done tea leaves reading for Iz the day before. Could he be what she'd seen in the cup?

_Imagine a trip where two people find their soul twins... it's unheard of really. Though Iz could do with letting loose after the year she's had._

"Ohh my God! I just want to say, your accent is the coolest! Hey, have you ever been in a band by any chance? Lottie said you look-" Lottie nudged her friend sharply, her usual signal in conversations with Chels for “SHUT THE FUCK UP”

Bobby just grinned, laughed a bit and then shrugged, "Guess I was born with it," he joked and winked at Chelsea, "Ach, why, I thank ye, ye bonnie wee lassie," he deliberately broadened his accent further, bringing out an almost undecipherable Scottish burr, "Really canna sae I can take credit for it tho, aye?"

Chelsea giggled and even Lottie cracked a smile at his clowning and sudden confidence.

This week was going to be fun, she could sense it.

Their conversation had brought them to the head of the line. Lottie and Chelsea turned back just in time to see it was their turn. Gary inserted himself into their hurried parting and made plans to meet up later in the lounge bar area at the resort, and made sure to tell them to bring along their other friends, especially the lovely Izzy, adding that "she will keep Bobby from acting up" as if he was an impatient and restless child.

Gary elbowed Bobby while saying her name, which apparently caused the "lovely Izzy" to appear next to Chelsea as if from magic.

She glanced suspiciously at the boys, smiling a little in Bobby’s direction before pulling Chelsea to the side.

The guy in charge on the lift looked at them all, rolling his eyes and gesturing impatiently at Lottie that she needed to get on the lift - and get on now.

"Chels! Izzy! Come on, you can talk later!"

"Sorry Lozz, this is important, go on up we will see you up there!" Isabella called.

Lottie's shoulders dropped and she looked at Gary, inviting him on with her. This way she could gauge the type of person he was, and tell whether he was worth spending her energy on.

Gary looked excited before remembering that Bobby was stood beside him. He put his hands together in a mock begging pose, looking at Bobby, his face pulled into a comic pleading look. Bobby just closed his eyes, sighed, then nodded his head towards where Lottie was waiting with the ski lift guy who had begun muttering under his breath about 'damn idiots'. Gary jogged over to Lottie and happily took the seat next to her.

Chelsea glanced over her shoulder and noticed Bobby just standing there, awkwardly shuffling his feet in the snow. She waved him over with a big grin, "New friend! Over here! Can you do me the hugest favour? Can you go on the lift with Iz? I desperately need to sort out an... um... organizational nightmare in our room! It's definitely an emergency. I promise," She tried to give him a wink and failed, instead of giving him a big owlish blink. They both chocked back a laugh and Chelsea put her hands together in an unconscious imitation of Gary just moments before.

Bobby glanced over at Isabella, not wanting to do it if she seemed against the idea. She smiled at him, and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen, and that included the cupcakes he was experimenting with for Lucas' wedding.

Her smile stretched into a small laugh when he looked at her helplessly and she gave him a little come over here wave with her fingers, "Fine by me. Chelsea and Lottie seem to trust you, so I trust you. You just have to promise not to be a creep who is going to push me off the face of the mountain. Swear to me you're not and you’re good," She cocked her head to the side and stared intently at him.

He stared back for a split second in shock of her little monologue, then a loud, slightly confused, laugh rang out filling the air around them. She felt her knees weaken a little. His laugh might be the best thing she'd heard in just about forever.

He looked at her like a dufus with a stupid grin on his face and she began laughing before he even spoke, "Sure, alright then. Although I can't promise that I'm not a murderer, that would give away too much," he joked, tapping his finger on the side of his nose, “gotta keep and air of mystery, haven’t I?”

Chelsea slowly backed away from the interaction, giving Bobby a thumbs up as he held out his hand.

Izzy thought for a brief second how nice his hand looked. Piano fingers, as her grandma would say.

She placed her hand in his and he squeezed gently while helping her up onto the lift. His thumb caressed over the back of her hand so soft she wondered if she had imagined it. He let go, blushing slightly and then facing forward, gripping onto the bar so tight his hands turned white from the pressure.

As the lift started to move forward, there was a slight squeak when they adjusted their weights. She noticed Bobby darting a look at her, his eyes wider than they had been. The cute blush that had darkened his freckles just a moment ago had faded into a ghostly white. She wondered why he suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost or something.

The silence stretched a few moments longer, growing awkward. Bobby let out a shaky breath that he seemed to have been holding in the whole time. Then he turned his head more and caught her eyes. He bit his lip and it definitely looked like he was struggling to speak.

She was just about to seriously ask if he was okay before he spoke up.

"Is this a good time to admit I'm scared of heights?"


	2. sprained heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you to editor/co-writer Finality2020  
> Saorise is pronounced sur-sha

Isabella leaned her head back and burst out into a howl of laughter at Bobby's admission and how nervous he currently looked as the lift ascended higher off the ground. She'd never had this happen before, this almost instant comfort level with a near stranger.

The only things she knew about him were that he's Scottish, scared of heights, clumsy as hell, a goofball, and insanely gorgeous.

She breathed in deep as she calmed her laughter down, realising he smelt of fresh bread, another fact to add to the list of random shit.

Once her laughter was under control she soaked in the sight of him, musing that he almost looked like a painting, with the freckles scattered haphazardly across his face and his dreads poking out from under his grey beanie. He wasn't just handsome, he was adorable.

She realized she was staring and he had a look of confusion on his face at her laughter so she tried to look slightly serious as he started speaking.

"Look, Isabella," he began after a gulp, his voice shaking a little, "we only met a few minutes ago, and so far I've come across as a right idiot, so before this death trap fails us both miserably, at least let me introduce myself properly," the words were so quiet that it took Izzy a second to fully process what he'd said.

He looked down at his hand and with a determined look, pried it off of the safety bar, stripping his glove off with his teeth and wiping his palm on his trousers. He tensely held out a slightly trembling hand for her to shake.

Smiling at him, she took his hand in hers, gripping it firmly and feeling the trembling subside, "Well since we're apparently being formal, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Izzy. You seem to already know that and since Chelsea called you over earlier... I'm assuming that she and Lozza have something to do with that?"

The lift jolted slightly and his grip on her hand tightened, on the brink of pain, but somehow comforting.

After taking a deep breath in, he began to speak again, "Yeah, your friends are pretty full-on, aren't they?" His voice broke on the last word, his blush deepening.

Izzy felt the urge to laugh again at the stupidity of the situation until she noticed that the hand in hers was starting to shake again, and his other hand was in an iron tight, white-knuckled grip on the railing. He looked away from her and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. She felt a weird loss at not seeing his amber eyes searching her face.

"Wow, must be some phobia you have."

"Mmm, sure," He whispered, his chin tucked into his coat collar, muffling his voice. He cleared his throat and then almost whisper-screamed "How close are we to the top?"

Izzy glanced and noticed that they were only about a quarter of the way up the mountain, "Uhhh... not _too_ much longer..." she lied, biting her lip.

Bobby forced his eyes open and his breath hitched at how high up they were, "Shit shit shit," he mumbled.

"Bobs, calm down," the nickname just slipped out without her even noticing. She felt a momentary twinge of anxiety and rushed on, "Take a few deep breaths, okay? Inhale and wait for me to squeeze your hand before exhaling, do it slow and steady, okay?"

She waited until he pulled a breath in, then squeezed his hand a moment later. They repeated this timed inhale/exhale for a few more beats before she told him to open his eyes slowly and take in the view.

She kept ahold of his hand and as his eyes slowly opened she smiled to see them search her face for a moment first before he turned his head, eyes wide, blinking stupidly.

She followed his gaze over to the mountains. They were massive. It’s really a reality check of how powerless a human is, how insignificant. The fact that an argument with a friend or a fight with a family member can feel like the end of the world, yet in the grand scheme of things, it’s a little blip in the road. It’s not even that, it’s as unimportant as a piece of dust. 

This was how Iz unwinded and untensed. Why, back in school, would she stress about detention or a missed deadline when it wasn’t going to affect anything in the long run? Instead, she’d go skating along the beach, or surfing on the Cornwall coast. And on holiday in the mountains, she’d ski.

The pure dread and anxiety caused by being so scared to fuck up ruined her childhood, and it had started to ruin her adulthood up until a few months ago.

Being up in the mountains was like being humbled. 

Bobby smiled and said in a soft voice, "The view's amazing," he looked back at her again, "and not just this one," he winked at her, bringing back the light atmosphere. 

_This boy is bi-polar I swear._

She laughed, listening to the echo of it in the cold clear air. She noticed Lottie turn from two seats ahead on the lift at the sound of their laughter and give her a thumbs-up before leaning into Gary's shoulder and whispering something.

She turned back to find Bobby still staring at her, "Not sure how you did that, lass. That's the first time anyone's talked me out of panic. Normally, I'm the one that's the hero when someone's all upset and crying or freaking out," He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, "Thank you."

He blinked at her and then turned back to the view, taking in a deep breath, "It really is amazing, isn't it. Maybe I'm not as scared of heights as I thought I was," he said with a smile on his face, "Or maybe you're Jesus and can cure people? Who knows, right?"

Izzy giggled again before she felt a moment of embarrassment. She didn't want to tell him the reason why she was so good with panicking people. Didn't want to share that her little sister suffered from extreme anxiety. She felt like she could with this guy but now wasn't the time, so she just smiled and said, "It was no problem. I couldn't let you die on me."

They chatted the rest of the way up, Izzy doing her best to distract him from the fact that they were getting higher and higher, which even made her uneasy no matter how many times she'd done this.

She asked him loads of questions and learnt that he had 1 sister and 1 brother: Naomi who's 21 and Camden is 17. His parents are called Tammy and Devon and they have a dog called Nessie.

"I've lived in Glasgow all my life but most of my relatives live in Jamacia... anyway, enough about me, what about your family?"

She took a breath in before talking about her family, "Ehh, I only have my mum and my younger sister Saorise who's 16. Both my parents are Irish but settled in Cornwall. My dad... he uh, passed away when I was 14. So we moved to London for my mum to get a better job," Izzy paused, she was unsure whether or not to go into details about her dad. It was a heavy subject.

As if sensing that she was unsure, he squeezed her hand and a knowing smile spread across his face, “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain. Carry on, I'm very fucking interested to know how you ended up meeting Chelsea and Lottie, they seem like very... _interesting_ people," He winked.

Izzy snickered, “You’ve known them all of two minutes and already know what a crazy group we are,” she sighed, “It’s a really long story, but to cut it short, Chelsea and two others you probably saw in the lounge - Hope and Priya - basically took me under their wing when I joined their school. Everyone else joined the group along the way pretty randomly so now we all make sure to go on one girly holiday together every year. It’s hard to find time where we all aren’t at work, but it’s worth it. Why are you guys here?"

"It's Lucas' stag-do. He's getting married to a lass called Blake back in Manchester," He frowned a bit but it instantly softened when he carried on, "He's one of my best mates, a real good egg. I'm making his cake for the wedding actually, wouldn't be the first time I've helped a friend out with their wedding cake. Maybe I could jump out of it..." Bobby trailed off at the end.

"You bake?" Izzy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I work at a hospital doing catering. I love it but the dream is to eventually open a business."

"Hmmm, I'm impressed. I honestly thought you would've been a model or something-"

Bobby's head flipped around to face her and his eyes were wide in disbelief, "Me? A model? Yeah, maybe Gary or something, but not _this,_ " He said, gesturing to himself.

She couldn't believe it. To her, not only was he breathtakingly gorgeous but his personality really made the difference. His laughter was contagious and when he threw her winks it made her legs weak at the knees. The fact that he wasn't even aware of the effect he had on women around him was even sexier somehow.

"Psh, Bobby, don't sell yourself short. Yeah, Gary's good-looking, but it's in the "one of the guy's" way of good-looking."

"Girls must really love that look though, because that bloke pulls a bird every time we're out, everywhere and anywhere. It's beyond annoying to be having a pint with him and suddenly he's off down the bar, chatting up some fit woman, or calling a taxi back to his flat."

"Oh my God, I know that feeling! Priya is the biggest flirt around. She's so good-hearted and so goofy, but men are constantly flocking to her."

Right then, the lift jerked. Izzy spun her head around to look Bobby full on. She noticed that his hands were back, gripping onto the railing, his eyes were shut, and he was silently mouthing something to himself. She didn't want him to spend the rest of the trip freaking out, so she reached out and stroked the knuckles of the hand closest to her with the lightest touch possible.

When she saw the hand relax a little, she slid her fingers under his and gently lifted his hand off the bar, squeezing it, "If you think it'll help you, you can keep your eyes shut for a moment. But I think we should play a game."

He drew in a breath and exhaled shakily before speaking in a soft voice, "A game might be a good distraction, aye." 

Izzy grinned a little, hearing his accent deepen, it melted her insides just a little more than it already had, "Okay. How about Two Truths and a Lie? It's definitely a game that requires thought so should distract you a bit."

"Oh, I'm good at this one. Let's do this. You're up first though."

"What? Me? Why do I have to go first?"

"Take pity on a poor scared lad and just go first, woman!"

She laughed and it echoed around them. She watched his eyes open and the corners of his mouth quirk up in his cute little grin and mentally gave herself a fist pump at already beginning to distract him.

"Oh fine. Okay. Hmm. I once dyed my hair to match Lottie's-"

"What colour?" he cut her off.

"we rocked a turquoise colour for a good month together. Anyway, if I'm allowed to continue... I'm afraid of birthday candles, so never have a cake, and men always serenade me at the end of dates, I require it," Bobby opened his eyes fully and looked at her with such a comical look of surprise that she laughed again, "What? I deserve to be treated like a queen."

"I don't doubt that for a second, but those are about the most out-there things I've heard a person say yet in this game. But, I'm calling it, you're not always serenaded. Which means when I make you a birthday cake, I will be sure to not put any candles on it."

She laughed again, lower, "You're right. I wish men serenaded me at the end of every date, but alas, most men aren't willing to do that," she pulled a mock pout and cracked up laughing again at the expression on his face, "thanks for offering a candleless cake. My mam got around it mostly by making me gigantic cookie cakes that didn't look like cakes... anyway, your turn!"

"Ach, fine. Let's see... well, I once blacked out after drinking a random drink I found at the side of the bar in Ibiza - let's just say I was skint and know what it feels like to be spiked -, I own a motorbike, and I rode a mechanical bull for three minutes and 46 seconds straight once," She noticed his chest puff up a little on that last one and automatically took it out of possible lies. 

"Hmm, while I could weirdly see you blacking out after being drugged, I can't see you on a bike. If I'm being a bitch and judging just from appearances, I'd peg your friend Lucas as that one."

"Damn, lass, you're spot on. You _are_ good at this."

"It's all about the powers of observation," she tapped her nose, "Marisol taught me. Ready to go again?"

"Sure. This is fun!"

"Okay... my first kitten was named, my absolute favourite food in the world is toast with marmite, annnd Chelsea has decorated my flat with pictures of pugs, mugs with sayings and really plush rugs."

Bobby sputtered a moment before saying in a tone of disbelief, "Pugs, mugs, rugs? Bloody hell," he fell silent for a moment, looking up into the sky. Izzy took the moment to drink in the sight of the freckles smattered across his nose, "Oh, I'll peg you as not having your favourite food be toast with marmite. You were way too excited about my baking capabilities."

"Correct again! You're also excellent at this."

"It's all about the powers of observation as you said, Izzy. Ready for mine?"

"Hit me."

"I once wore a dress at a girl's birthday party when I was eight. I find pull-ups with people a fun activity. My favourite books are the Sherlock Holmes mysteries."

Izzy leaned back a moment, thinking hard. She could see him being fine with her knowing he once wore a dress. She immediately discounted that one and focused harder. She narrowed her eyes at the size of his shoulders.

"It's the pull-ups. You have muscle, but it's not gym muscle, it's lifestyle bulk. Not like Gary up there, who is like a walking advertisement for a gym. A baker has to taste his own creations otherwise what's the point."

"Yes! You are really getting to know me. We may be ready for a Mr. and Mrs. quiz by tomorrow."

Izzy smiled largely at him, _God, he's such a dork._

"I don't know about a Mr. and Mrs. quiz, but we definitely should have some whiskey after skiing is done."

"Oh we definitely are," he said, grinning back at her. 

"Guess what?"

"What's that then, lass?"

"We're descending. You made it Bobby!" She leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving a brief squeeze before letting go. 

"Ach, thank the Lord."

"I'm very glad I was with you for this experience. It's been interesting, to say the least," She smiled at him and winked.

"Well, you're much better company than Gary would've been."


	3. bambi on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Noah are... shit at skiing. 
> 
> Luckily Izzy agreed to teach Chelsea on the bunny slopes and offers for them to come along for the ride. What could go wrong?

Apart from his subtle panic attack, the lift ride had been perfect. He just had to hope that most of his natural awkwardness had been used up during the interaction and could only pray that when she met the rest of the lads they wouldn't sell him short in front of her.

They talked about a plan to meet up later in the bar at the ski lodge, briefly talking about who they thought would hit it off. He was excited but knew he was a... handsy and talkative drunk, even more talkative than when he was sober. Being Scottish didn't help him out much either, by the end of most nights out he was slurring his words and incoherent.

Back home he was... kinda known for one night stands. He hated the stereotype because no one bothered getting to know him, no one knew he was a genuinely nice guy. It wasn't his fault that after the first night most girls just saw him as a fuck buddy and wanted to talk about their guy problems with him.

Getting off of the ski lift was going to be a hassle. Izzy prepared him, she went skiing often and spent most of her time on the black diamond slopes. She said she was finally ready to go off-piste, whatever that heck meant. 

The gut-wrenching feeling crept inside his bones as Bobby looked down from the window at the fast approaching ground. Izzy spotted the look of panic on his face and stifled a laugh before reaching for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly, “I’ve done this a thousand times before, It’s not as hard as it looks. Just stick with what I do and you’ll be safe.”

He nodded and as they got off he stumbled but somehow managed to keep his balance on the concrete path with his heavy boots just long enough to get out of the way of the other passengers. His feet wobbled but hoped he managed to pull off a casual, cool manner about the wobble. You know, act goofy and shit.

Once safely on level ground, they spotted Gary and Lottie chatting and the rest of the boys were sitting behind them on some benches putting their skis on.

"Gaz, nice to see you got here safely," he looked between Gary and Lottie, they were standing close and both had a content smile plastered on their face.

"Oi oi! Let go get the boys!" Gary kissed Lottie on the cheek and began running over to the benches.

Bobby turned to Izzy and smiled, "See you later, yeah?" He wasn't sure whether to kiss her cheek or hug her like Gary had done to Lottie, but decided against it. He'd probably only make more of a fool out of himself.

She grinned back at him, "Yeah, 7 PM sharp! Not a second before, not a second after!"

He chuckled, "You're gonna be hard work aren't you?" he said as he turned away, casually waving goodbye before floundering towards the boys.

He took a moment to look at the surroundings. The height of the mountains really put everything into perspective. He could see why Izzy would come here regularly, it was striking.

_And I thought sunflowers were tall..._

"Alright, Bobby? Lose your virginity to her yet?" Henrik hollered causing the rest of the boys to snigger, "We all know you're in love with the girl."

Bobby felt the heat rising in his cheeks, and not just from the cold. He rolled his eyes and pointed at Gary, desperately trying to get the attention off of himself, "Mate, have you not seen Gaz?! Kissing the lassie on the cheek already!"

Noah and Ibrahim wolf-whistled at Gary and punched him on the arm. Gary blushed and turned away, his skis clicking onto his boots, acting all nonchalant. Bobby had always found Gary to be this odd mix of open and confident about girls and oddly, almost prudish at other times.

Bobby walked over to Lucas and took a seat next to him. Lucas smirked and handed him his skis.

"Are you excited, Robert?"

"Mate, I'm scared shitless, never done this before."

"You paid attention to the safety lesson then, I hope?"

Bobby bit his lip. His mind had been... elsewhere. "Oh yeah, most definitely. They'll be able to call me Safety Robert after the attention I paid," He lied, giving Lucas a big cheesy grin.

Luke rolled his eyes and tugged on his jacket, zipping it up, "Oh, you weren't here earlier. I received a text saying a small storm was coming. We're likely to get snowed in for at least the night. We should get back before 7… Gaz mentioned something about meeting some ladies at the bar?" Lucas guided Bobby’s boots to click them in place on the skis, "It sounds good to me. I've called up my friend who works in the bar and he said it's been reserved for us. Dancefloor, music, drinks and a karaoke machine."

"Well then, let's get this party started shall we?" Bobby announced, standing up and holding his hand out to hoist Lucas off of the bench. Lucas gripped onto his hand and pulled himself up. He rubbed his hands together and got the attention of all the lads.

"Right boys, the first stop is the bunny slope, we all know 'Safety Robert' here is going to need it," a few laughs and whoops echoed around the group, "So keep an eye out on him, right, guys?" Lucas said with a wink at Bobby. 

Noah waddled over to Bobby and tapped him on the shoulder, "Looks like you and I are the guppies. Henrik is a mountain man, Lucas comes here every year, Gaz has been skiing before, Ibrahim is a sports wiz... and that leaves you and me. The shitty ones."

"Noah, our only talents put together are reading, baking and singing, mainly on my part. We're fucking screwed."

"Well, what have we got to lose?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, thinking to himself, _just our dignity_.

***

Lottie ran over to Izzy, eyes wide and full of excitement, "This is officially the best holiday ever. How's Bobby? Is he your dream guy?"

Izzy hadn't seen her this excited about anything since two years ago when she fell madly in love with the drummer for this weird band of Scottish punk singers. She thought she remembered something about bagpipes too, in Lottie's description of them all those years ago.

Izzy carried on walking towards the benches opposite where the boys were sat and perched on the edge, "I've known him for a few minutes, he's done everything right so far but I can't make a judgment really can I?"

Truth was, her mind was pretty much made up. He was gorgeous, funny, and goofy. She opened up to him and the conversation flowed so naturally like they'd know each other for years. It was weird for her, revealing as much about herself as she had on the lift up here. She was normally pretty guarded but this freckled boy managed to knock her walls down within minutes.

"I saw how he was looking at you, fucking sparks Iz. Although at one point he looked like he was about to throw himself off of the ski lift."

"Yeah, he had a minor panic. Do you think I should tell him he probably has social anxiety or something?" She said, sarcastically squinting her eyes and tapping her chin.

"Umm, Iz... What did you do to him? And no."

"God I'm only joking. Well, all I can say is Marisol would love to get her hands on him. He was a major fear of heights."

Lottie winked, "So you got to know him then?"

Iz pinched her arm, "Shush. Chelsea's coming and she'll blab to everyone!"

There was a high pitched squeal in Izzy's ear, "OMG! How was it, ladies?! Where are the boys?"

Lottie and Izzy looked at each other and grinned. Lottie pointed, "They left that way a few moments ago."

The three of them turned their heads to look in the direction of Lottie's finger and Izzy noticed Bobby was at the end of the group with another other tall boy heading around the corner towards the bunny slope. Izzy smiled to herself, she thought she might run into them on the slope soon as she would be teaching Chelsea the basics.

A few cheers and whoops were heard as the rest of the girls joined them by the benches. Hope, Priya and Marisol gave Lottie and Izzy mischievous looks.

"So, who are these boys Chelsea's told us about? Same ones in the group with the lad from the bar, huh?" Priya said, smirking at Izzy.

Izzy shot a look over to Chelsea who was biting her lip, "Oh God Lottie, shes blabbed already."

"Did you expect less hun?" Lottie whined, "We love you Chels but this is why no one tells you things."

"Hey! It's not me! It's the ADHD speaking," She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well me, Hope, Lottie and Priya are off to the red run," Marisol turned to Izzy, "Good luck teaching Chelsea, catch up with us later if you make it?"

Chelsea went to protest again but she couldn't this time so, instead, she bundled her little hands into fists firmly at the side of her hips and hummed.

"Don't worry Chels, I'll have you on the black diamond slopes before you know it, babe," She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Chelsea sighed and untested, "Why didn't we go to the Bahamas or something, I'd be teaching you all how to sunbathe and get an even tan!" Chelsea pushed her lips together in a mock pout that Izzy suspected had some very real intent behind its teasing.

"Sorry love," Hope said as she walked past and patted the top of Chelsea's snow hood, "We'll meet at the hotel room at 5 to get ready, yeah?"

"Sounds good. We may be snowed in tonight, so make the most of it! We leave Sunday night, don't forget."

The girls waved and there was a chorus of "goodbyes" and "see you laters."

***

The two girls stood at the top of the practically flat slope and Izzy demonstrated the position Chelsea should take, "Okay, so, the wider your skis are at the back, the slower you go," Izzy explained, looking intently into her eyes, praying that she'd take the information in.

Chelsea nodded and had a determined look in her eyes as she stared down at the slope. It was fairly busy with families and children, but being term-time it wasn't manic, most kids and families were at school or work.

"Try to get a triangle shape with the tips touching but DON'T let them cross in the front! You'll fall over hard on your arse, trust me," from the corner of her eye she spotted Bobby and the taller guy struggling and holding onto each other's arms. She could see them laughing and clutching their stomachs and their echoing laughter and smiles were contagious. She felt herself let out a small giggle at the sight of Bobby's friend cross his skis in the front and go down, taking Bobby with him.

"So that's why you don't cross in the front," Chelsea's face was suddenly very close to Izzy's following her gaze over to the boys, "OI, BOBBY!", she screamed, making Izzy wince slightly.

His head suddenly whipped round and when he realised who it was the blush that followed could be seen, even from far away. He quickly snapped out of it and waved the girls who giggled and waved back.

"God, he's Bambi on ice, isn't he?" Izzy shook her head, "When he told me he was terrible I didn't think he would be that bad."

"Well, why don't you coach him with me? His gorg friend could use help as well," She nodded towards the boys who were attempting to help each other up.

"No, that's way too forward! That's like a Hope or Lottie move. Plus, it's a girls trip."

"Hmm, well, from the two seconds I've known him he seems like an all or nothing kinda guy, babe. BOBBY AND FRIEND! COME HERE!"

The lads looked up from where they were and both seemed confused but started to clumsily make their way towards the girls. Both Izzy and Chelsea couldn't contain their laughter when a 10-year-old girl almost went straight into them causing the boys to yelp and fall over.

"Stay there, we'll come to you!" Izzy shouted over to them and she and Chelsea made their way over.

Bobby plodded right next to Izzy and he smoothed the snow off of his jacket, "fancy seeing you here, you too, Chelsea."

"Well hello Bobby, I hope you treated Izzy well on the ski lift," Chelsea shook a tiny, admonitory fist in Bobby's direction, before grinning at him.

"Of course I did, I hope you sorted out the organisational emergency in your room."

Chelsea had to think for a moment before she remembered her quick lie from earlier, "Ah! Yes. It's all resolved now. Thank you."

Bobby's friend awkwardly cleared his throat and smiled at the girls whilst pinching Bobby.

"Oh yeah, ladies, meet my annoying friend Noah. Noah, these lasses are Chelsea," he pointed towards Chelsea, who beamed and waved at Noah, "and Izzy," he pointed towards Izzy who smiled at Noah. Noah smiled back quickly before the serious look Izzy was sure was usually his go-to expression took back over.

"Alright, Bobby tells me you're a professional skier, maybe you could teach us the basics? Neither of us paid much attention to the safety class."

Izzy laughed, "Yeah I could tell. I'm not a professional but I'm decent enough to show some newbies the basics, I think"

They headed over to the button lift that takes them to the top of the small hill.

Izzy anxiously peered at Bobby, who grinned and shook his head at her, "Nah, I think after the earlier ride all the way up here, I'll manage this little bit just fine."

She grabbed the seat next to him, and he's right. For the short time that the lift was in the air, Bobby was able to make a joke or two about his and Noah's skiing and pretend he didn't notice they were off the ground. His feigned nonchalance is cute but she bit her lip, not wanting to call attention to it.

When they got to the top, Bobby miraculously got himself stuck getting off the lift, until Izzy helped him out.

“Don’t worry, I struggled with this the first few times too,” she laughed, “I was like four years old though.”

Bobby couldn't remember the last time someone new had teased him as effortlessly as Izzy was doing. She never once made him feel bad about himself, or inadequate, just helped him to see the amusing side. He loved it. Even when her words made him blush, he absolutely loved it.

Chelsea nudged Noah with her elbow, pointing her chin at Bobby and Izzy. Noah looked, his eyes widening a little, then he looked down at Chelsea with a small smirk on his face.

She bounced up and down a couple of times and then made a fist pump, "I know! It's awesome!" she whispered causing Noah to laugh a little at her tone.

Izzy lined them all up at the top, before angling herself and her skis so they could all easily see her demonstration.

"Now," she pointed at Noah with her eyebrows raised, "what went wrong over there were your skis crossed in the front, you want them to be in a triangle shape but _never_ across," she then turned to Bobby, "for you Mr clumsy, the wider the back, the slower you go," lastly, she turned to Chelsea, "and for you misses, eventually2 you'll keep them parallel but it might take a while and we only have about 2 hours. For all of you, to do parallel turns is another story that I'll get into next time we're out on the slopes? If that sounds good to you guys."

Bobby smiled at her and took a deep breath, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

***

Bobby was stood at the top with Chelsea and Noah watching Izzy demonstrate how to go faster. They'd been up and down a couple of times now and Noah and Chelsea were getting the hang of it. He, however, was still absolutely atrocious. When he'd been telling all his mates how bad he was going to be he'd really underestimated it. His legs just _didn't_ move that way and the more fun Chelsea and Noah were having the more jealous Bobby got. It was so stupid, but he wanted to impress Izzy.

"Do you reckon you could do that?" Izzy said to the three of them, biting her lip anxiously when her gaze met Bobby's.

"Simple," Noah said. He looked at Chelsea.

"I mean probably. I thought I was going to be a doofus at this but it can't get worse than Bobby!" Chelsea said innocently causing Noah and Izzy to snigger.

"Oi! I could do that! Easy-peasy," He tried to sound confident but his voice broke on the last word earning another snort from Noah.

"Oops! Sorry babes, I tend to say things without thinking."

Izzy nudged Chelsea's shoulder looking at the boys, "And you think this is bad? Wait till we get a few drinks in her tonight."

Izzy and Chelsea made eye contact and burst into giggles, obviously remembering some stupid things Chelsea had done while drunk. When they calmed down, Izzy took a deep breath.

”Right, are we ready?” She looked at Bobby apprehensively but he nodded again, ignoring the dread building inside him.

”LET’S GO!” Chelsea shouted and pumped the air as they all began going.

Izzy was leading at the front, Chelsea and Noah hung back a bit but got the hang of the technique and began racing off leaving Bobby behind. _Again._

He desperately tried to move quicker but his legs felt unsteady, and he pushed back to the snowplough move in an effort to slow himself. Suddenly, his skis crossed in the front, his knee crashed into the other and he fell hard on his arse. He struggled to uncross his skis as he slid down the slope on his rear, speeding faster and faster.

Everything went in slow motion, almost as if he was floating in the air and watching what was going on from above.

He expected to come to a soft stop in the snow, but instead, he slammed into another body and felt a jolt of pain as something punctured his calf. They slid to the bottom of the slope together, limbs and sticks and skis became a tangled mess, and all he could see was white snow. Bobby and the stranger eventually came to a stop when the ground levelled out. 

His first instinct was to get up and check whoever he’d hit was alright but his ankle protested in pain and his body was weak from shock.

He heard people shouting but it sounded muffled, and everything was slightly fuzzy. He must have hit his head.

He tried looking down at his leg to check it wasn’t some ungodly shape and it looked fine underneath the clothing, there were no bones sticking out anywhere at least. There was a hole though, in his trousers, he stuck his finger through and prodded his leg. Pain rattled through him.

A blonde girl, Izzy probably, was rolling up his snow trousers and all he saw was red - blood. It dripped onto the snow and turned the pure white into a sickly pink colour. His two fears, blood and heights, and he was faced with both of them within a few hours. What a holiday to have with the girl of his dreams.

His vision quickly began blurring up more and he felt queasy.

Someone was talking to him but he couldn't quite understand. He blinked a few time’s and his vision got better, it was Noah. All he could properly make out was Noah shouting, "fucking hell Bobby, breathe."

So he did. He took some deep breaths and gradually came back to his senses.

"Bobby? Can you hear me?" Izzy was looking at him with her big green eyes full of worry. Noah was to the left of her and Chelsea and some random man was there as well.

"Yeah, is the other person alright? Oh God, it wasn't a kid, was it? Tell me I didn't wipe out a kid."

The other man put his hand up, "It was me. No injured kids, though a few had to dodge out of your way. You're a fuckin' torpedo mate. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming. Some fall you had there," He looked around the same age as Bobby but was much bulkier, you could tell under the layers of clothing.

"No, I fell, you shouldn't be sorry," He tried to sit up and Noah assisted him. He caught a glance at his leg and saw Chelsea's pink scarf had been tied around it. He tried to think of anything other than the fact his ankle was fucked up but it was impossible with the amount of pain coursing through his leg right now.

"I'm on the phone to Lucas, he'll be here in 30. He said he'd call the rescue people and we need to put pressure on the bleeding," Noah said before rolling his eyes, "I need better service, give me a second."

None of the girls fancied putting pressure on his wound so the random lad, called Jakub, stepped up. He knelt on the floor beside Bobby and pressed on his leg. It fucking hurt but he'd rather have that pain rather than bleed all over the already red and pink snow.

Bobby's face dropped, it wasn't that bad, surely? He bit the inside of his cheek to try to distract the pain before letting out a shaky breath, "I'll be fine, it's probably just sprained," He looked at Izzy and Chelsea for some reassurance but Chelsea looked slightly pale and upset that her scarf was being used as a tourniquet, "Right?"

Izzy bit her bottom lip, "You might need stitches, it's a pretty deep gash on your calf Bobby."

He groaned and took a look around. Turns out he'd gathered a little crowd of people trying to see what had happened. He blushed and shook his head slightly.

_Of fucking course, Bobby. Captain B. smooth as always._

After another 20 minutes or so Lucas showed up and took a look at his ankle.

"What's the verdict, doctor?" Bobby joked through his teeth, desperately praying he wouldn't say it's broken. It was shitty of Lucas to have to deal with this on his stag-do week get-away.

Lucas pressed a few more times on his leg and then looked Bobby in the eyes with his serious face on, "It seems just sprained and bruised luckily, the bleeding is controlled, only thing now is getting some x-rays to be sure and some stitches in that cut," he stood up and wiped his brow, "of all people, Bobby. Of course, it's you mate."

Bobby grunted and let his head fall back into the snow, "Who else would it be?"

Lucas laughed and sat on the floor next to Bobby, "I'll wait here with you. Izzy, Noah and Chelsea, you can head to the red run if you want?"

Bobby interjected, "no Lucas, Noah can stay, you're not missing your stag-do! It's only the first day."

"He's right Luke, I'll stay," Noah said, extending Lucas his hand to stand up.

Swiftly, Izzy stood up, "I'll stay. I honestly don't mind, I go skiing all the time and I won't be missing out on anything."

"Are you sure?" Chelsea said from behind her.

"Well as long as Bobby doesn't mind," She looked at Bobby and smiled, "I don't bite."

_Fuck. Does she want to spend time with me? No complaints here I guess._

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," he glanced at the other three, "You guys head off, I'm fine."

Noah and Lucas clapped his back and Chelsea hugged him goodbye, "See you later guys!" Izzy shouted before plopping down next to him. Jakub was still awkwardly stood by. Bobby still felt guilty about hitting the guy so attempted to thank him some way.

"Jakub, thanks for everything mate, really. We're all heading over to the bar later tonight, we have it rented out. Join us?"

The tall lad smiled and nodded, "Sounds solid, stay safe alright? And maybe never go skiing again."

Bobby chuckled and waved at him as he walked off.

He turned back to Izzy, "Thanks for this. I really don't want to ruin Lucas' time here."

"It's all good Bobby. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"True. I'll buy Chelsea a new scarf as well. You might have to help me with that one though. I'm not exactly a fashionista," He winked.

***

Eventually, the medical staff got there and lifted him off the slopes, putting his leg into a temporary brace. He was taken into an ambulance and driven to the A&E. Having Izzy next to him the whole way was comforting. He probably would've been freaking out if not for her squeezing his hand every now and then with a warm smile on her face. She was a breath of fresh air.

"Bet this wasn't how you expected the first day of your girls trip to end up, hey?" Bobby said, sitting up on the bed in the doctor's office wearing a temporary bandage and gauze on his leg to stop the bleeding, "Sat in A&E with a strange, handsome Scottish man."

Izzy snorted, "Well I can tell you're feeling better from all the pain killers, Mr Jokester. Just wait until they start putting stitches in that bad boy, ought to shut you up."

She was glad he was feeling better. Seeing the red snow on the mountain had definitely taken a toll on him, he almost went as pale as on the ski-lift... _almost._

A doctor introduced himself as Dr Harvin with a french accent and took him through to x-ray and to get his stitches done while Izzy waited in the room for him. For the half an hour they were apart Bobby was more anxious than when she'd been by his side. He really wished she'd be allowed to be there for the stitches but it was "family only" apparently so he had to do it alone.

When he was back in the room with Izzy he calmed down once again. This had been a mad journey since getting on the plane, but he wouldn't go back and change a thing, because this girl wouldn't have walked into his life. _God, I'm already a melt._

The same male doctor walked in form earlier and took a seat, inspecting his clipboard and putting some glasses on, "Well, Mr McKenzie. Good news, It's not broken," Bobby sighed and his shoulders relaxed, "But,"

_Oh, Jesus, a but is never good._

_"_ You've sprained it and will require to wear a boot for a week, so no more skiing."

"Thank God," Izzy muttered sarcastically under her breath, getting a glance from the doctor. Bobby suppressed a laugh and put his serious face on but he probably looked constipated.

"And stitches are needed for a week as well. Crutches will also be necessary for at least a week, possibly two depending on your pain. Your head injury is nothing to worry about, you might get some bruising but nothing major. It's been a pleasure hearing about your accident, I can't lie, thanks for bringing some humour into my work."

Izzy and Bobby made eye contact and both looked equally confused, "I'm glad I could, Sir. Thank you for all your help." He shook Bobby and Izzy's hand before opening the door for them to leave.

They exited the hospital in silence and when they finally got out Izzy called an uber. 

Bobby took a deep breath and wanted to end this half-awkward half-comforting silence.

He started chuckling, "He was weird wasn't he."

"Yes, very fucking weird."

They both made eye contact and burst into laughter, barely stopping by the time the Uber arrived.

It dropped them off to the lodgings and they both stood inside to the warmth. Bobby nervously asked if she wanted to keep him company in his room for a bit until the others got back. Luckily, she agreed and they sheepishly headed off to the room.


	4. bruised ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, just about what happened before the party. The next chapter will be much longer and interesting, including a drunk Bobby...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Once again, big thanks to Bumblebeesbuzz for editing :)

Bobby handed his crutches over to Izzy as he balanced on one foot to free his hands so he could swipe the key card to his room.

"You know, they said you could put _some_ weight on it," Izzy quipped from behind him.

He pushed open the door and scoffed as she handed him the crutches, "Shut up, it hurts! You try getting stitches."

She held the door open for him, giving a bow as she let him through and he goofily smiled at her as he hopped in backwards. She threw her head back laughing and his heart skipped at the sound.

"Actually, I've had stitches on my mouth before."

They made their way over to the sofa and she helped prop his foot up on a few cushions.

"Really? Must've hurt like hell. I always hated the dentist."

"Oh, I couldn't feel it when I got them. It was an operation," She smiled open-mouthed and pointed at her two front teeth, "No one with teeth this straight went without the trauma of braces as a child," Her nose scrunched at the memory, "I had to get surgery on my top lip so I could get braces to close a gap. I had stitches under my top lip. They dissolved though, and when I got it done I was numbed. It hurt like hell afterwards though."

"Why didn't you keep the gap? My cousin in Jamaica has one, I couldn't imagine her without it," She sighed and Bobby could tell he'd accidentally hit a nerve, "Sorry if that was-"

"No," She cut him off waving her hand, "It's fine. I just used to get some grief about it in school. I relied on Hope and Priya to stick up for me a lot," She ran her hand over her head and pulled her hair out of the ponytail it had been in. She combed through it with her hand almost as if it was a comfort blanket.

"Ooo! Funny story," she carried on, not bothering to elaborate, "a few weeks after I had it done I was back in school, and I remember sneezing. Next thing you know I had blood gushing out of my mouth all over my maths book. Turns out I ripped a stitch," she glanced over at him and snorted at the sight of his face contorted into a look of disgust.

To his surprise, she leaned over and pressed her thumb in between his eyebrows, smoothing his frown lines, "you're gonna look 60 at 30 if you keep making that face."

"Yeah, well you just told me about your mouth filling with blood, so I have an excuse!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. Her green eyes dug into his soul, "Enough about me, tell me more about Lucas and this, Blake girl."

He nodded, laughing a bit, "To be honest, I think it's mainly a 'showy' relationship? They're expected to end up together because it's a family arrangement thing and they both come from posh backgrounds. He never got into it with me, he doesn't speak about his family to anyone. One day he just came home from a holiday with his parents and said he was seeing a girl, three months later we're all at his stag-do. A bit of a shock."

"What's she like?" Izzy said, standing up and walking over to the mini-fridge looking at him cocking an eyebrow, "Shall I open the champagne?"

He smirked and nodded, "Go ahead, it's on Lucas' tab anyway."

She grinned a little before coming back and throwing herself on the sofa closer than she was before, or maybe it was his imagination. All she had was a bottle in her hand, "Can't be arsed to get glasses so swigging from the bottle it is," she winked as she took a sip, "So, go on. What's she like?"

"Eh, she's err, nice - but not his type. She's a bit stuck up but I think she's got a good heart. It can't be easy for her either, the whole organised marriage thing."

Izzy passed the bottle over to him, "Hmm, she sounds decent, just not good enough for Lucas. He's a classy lad from what you've told me and what I've seen today. He'd be suited with someone like Priya, equally fancy but goofy, no pressure and equally fit."

Bobby took a long sip and then leant over to set the bottle on the table, "Yeah, sound like his usual go-to... I didn't even check if I could drink with the pain-killers."

"It's only a heavy dosage of paracetamol and Ibruprofen, you should be fine. Makes you get drunk quicker anyway, so more champagne for me. Do you wanna watch a movie?" She said, her eyes suddenly lighting up, reaching for the remote.

"Sure, I got Disney plus, take your pick madame!" He said, bowing his head.

"Oh God, Tangled please, I always get told I look like her!"

Bobby looked meaningfully at her. She really did look like Rapunzel. Long wavy blonde hair, powerful green eyes and a cheerful aura around her. Freckles similar to his were dotted along with her nose and cheeks. They stood out against her pale skin.

"Do you tan?"

_Shit. That wasn't meant to come out._

She looked at him with squinted eyes, "Umm, after a few weeks in the sun sure, but my parents are Irish so not much," She smiled at his embarrassed face, "done asking weird questions?"

He shook his head, "Sorry, yeah. I was just wondering."

She brushed his awkwardness off pretty easily and turned back to flicking through the TV with a private smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Bobby went back to studying her. She was a slim girl but similar height to him, maybe 5'7"? Her face was round and she had minimal make-up on. Her cheeks were shimmery and eyebrows set strictly in place with some gel probably, but she had no mascara or foundation on. He loved, _liked,_ that about her, a real natural beauty, but he couldn't help but wonder what she would look like later all glammed up.

She reminded him of himself a few years ago, before his last breakup. He was constantly referred to as childish or acting like a teenager. All the boys noticed a difference after Jen broke his heart. It's not even what you'd think. She didn't cheat on him or disappear, she simply _fell out of love_. He'd still been 'in love' with her though. But now when he looks back, they were probably just two sexually compatible people living up to standards of having a relationship.

That's when he'd began drinking and getting with a shit ton of girls. He wanted to prove to himself that it wasn't him, that he could be with girls if he wanted, but he was constantly friend-zoned the morning after. Now people didn't bother getting to know him.

Luckily, Lucas pulled him out of his smash and pass stage but everyone knew about his history so trying to get to know girls was impossible. They only ever used him for " _maintenance sex_ " because he was... good?

Why now was he letting this girl in? He'd known her less than a day but something had clicked already, and from what he could tell, she felt it too.

Suddenly, she was out of her seat, pulling her jumper off over her head revealing a cropped long-sleeve top underneath. She still had her stupid skiing trousers on but the sight of her removing her clothes caused Bobby to blush.

"Mind if I pop into this room to take my trousers off? I'm wearing leggings underneath and it's boiling in here with the heating."

"Sure, go ahead."

She smiled at him and then disappeared into the room. Bobby shrugged off his jacket and took his beanie off, only just realising he'd been wearing it the whole time. He was wearing some baggy black joggers since in the A&E he had to take those stupid trousers off so they could get to his ankle easily. He took another long swig of the champagne and then leaned back, waiting for Izzy to get back to watch the movie.

Izzy strolled back into the room stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

She stopped when she saw Bobby giving him an incredulous look, "I just realised I haven't really seen you without a beanie on."

"I'm not Jughead from Riverdale," he joked.

"You watch Riverdale... you're hopeless archikins."

He blushed, "I mean sometimes... Hey!" he pointed at her, "don't knock it till you try it!"

"Oh, I'm sure I won't," She winked as she sat back down and leant into his chest slightly as she pressed play on the movie.

His breathing increased as he felt her so close to him. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her and settling with the champagne in front of the TV.

Rapunzel appeared on the screen and Bobby smiled, thinking to himself, _maybe I could be her Flynn Ryder._

***

"Oi oi! Where's the love birds!" Gary shouted as he stepped into the room.

Lucas quickly shushed him as he spotted Bobby and Izzy asleep in each other's arms in front of the TV, "they're asleep. You'll wake them up Gaz."

"Well, we can't just perv, we gotta wake em' up," Noah said whispering.

Lucas tiptoed over and tapped Bobby on the head, "B smooth, wake up."

He began stirring and opened his eyes to see Gary, Henrik, Noah, Ibrahim and Lucas staring at him, smiling and pointing to Izzy who'd nestled up to him. They must've fallen asleep watching the movie.

Izzy began stirring in his arms and opened her eyes, startled, before groaning, "God, you fucking scared me you did," she pointed at Noah whos face was directly above hers.

She sat up and yawned, seemingly unfazed before slowly standing up and walking over to Henrik, Ibrahim and Gary leaving Bobby wide-eyed and speechless on the sofa, "Don't believe we've met, I'm Izzy," She held her hand out and the boys took in turns shaking it and greeting her.

She turned to Noah, eyes still half-lidded from the nap, "Is Chelsea back in the room?"

"Err, yeah. Thanks for teaching us earlier by the way Isabella."

She narrowed her eyes further at him, "Izzy or Iz to you," She looked back at Bobby while patting Noah's head, "I like this one, Bobbo."

"And thanks for looking after this idiot," Lucas added flicking Bobby on the head.

"Lay off it Lucas, I'm injured," he whined, swatting him away.

The boys' gaze all fell down to Bobby's foot in a boot and then to the crutches on the floor.

"Oh shit, didn't realise it was that bad mate," Henrik said stifling a laugh. A few of the others giggled a bit and Gary picked up one of his crutches to poke his leg with it.

Bobby jostled with the lads for a bit, not even realising that Izzy was leaving until he saw her standing at the door, clothes and coat in her hand. She winked at him before silently leaving the room.

There was about an hour left until they had to make their way to the bar and the boys didn't waste a single second giving Bobby grief for falling for a girl so quickly.

Not only that but Lucas had to help Bobby into his jeans, which were the baggiest he could find that would be comfortable to wear, causing some teasing there as well while he waddled about cringing in pain each time he put weight on his leg.

***

Izzy tried her best to go unnoticed slipping into the room where all the girls were getting ready. But that was a long-shot. As soon as she walked into the room Lottie, Chelsea, Hope, Priya and Marisol whipped their heads around creepily in sync and looked at her dreamily.

She closed the door behind her, and avoided the girl's gazes, "Hey I-"

She was instantly cut off by Chelsea running up to her, "How's Bobby? Did you bond? Babe, I haven't seen you this happy since we saw Post Malone in concert! You're glowing!"

"Calm it Chels. Bobby's fine, he's got crutches and a boot on but he'll be good to go for tonight. Yes, we bonded. And I'll never be happier than when we saw Posty. Fact."

Marisol raised her eyebrow in interest, "So, you've known this lad less than 24 hours and you like him already? That's a very Izzy thing to do."

Izzy rolled her eyes and turned to Hope for some support, raising her eyebrow when Hope pressed her lips into a thin line and winced, "She's right Iz. You fall hard and fast all the time. Remember that Arjun guy from school? You knew him for 2 seconds and had already 'claimed' him," Hope added.

"You make me sound like a misogynistic pig man! That's so different. I was 15 _and_ very impulsive. I know how to control myself," She smoothed her hair over with her hands and huffed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a party to get ready for and I'm already behind you guys," she motioned for Chelsea and Lottie to follow her into the bedroom.

They perched on the bed while Chelsea excitedly searched through her suitcase for an outfit.

"I'm doing your makeup!" Lottie said, eagerly reaching over the bed to grab Izzy's makeup bag.

"Okay, but nothing too much. I don't wanna cover my freckles like you did the last night we went out. The lad I took home was horrified when I took my makeup off in the morning."

They both chuckled at the memory and Chelsea pulled out her light blue ripped baggy jeans and a white lace bodysuit, "Try this on! Oh, and can I borrow your white skirt? I've always liked this one."

"No," she deadpanned causing Chelsea to pout, "fucking kidding. Go ham in my closet bra."

"God, stop moving while I'm doing your concealer!" Lottie squealed.

"Sorry Lottie," She mumbled, moving her lips as little as possible.

When Lottie was done with the makeup Izzy got dressed into the outfit Chelsea picked out. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She stood back and observed her look.

She had her go-to baggy street jeans and a lacy bodysuit that had spaghetti straps holding it up. She decided to wear her platform Air Force 1's and layered her outfit with an oversized Nike sweatshirt.

She wasn't really the type of girl to wear dresses that were revealing, much preferring the streetwear look she'd adopted through the years. Being comfy was way more important than how many pigs you'd get staring at you while walking down the street.

Lottie had listened to her for once about going natural with the make-up. She had some bronzer on with some gloss and barely any face makeup. The smokey eyeliner made her doe eyes look sleek and slim, but her green hue still shot through and stood out.

She also swapped her silver nose stud for a golden ring, adding a little something.

When she decided she was ready she walked out of the room, grabbing her purse and her phone on the nightstand.

Everyone was sitting on the sofas and chairs chatting with their bags and coats on, ready to leave.

She took a moment to observe the other girls' looks.

Of course, Hope was wearing an animal print shit that was tied into a knot at the front, exposing some stomach along with high-waisted white jeans. Priya and Lottie had gone all out with Priya in a silver figure-hugging ball gown looking thing and Lottie in a short longsleeved black bodycon dress. Chelsea was wearing Izzy's white mini-skirt paired with some white chunky heels and a tight pink crop-top. Marisol had some black jeans and a black blouse on, her balayage hair waved to perfection.

She looked back down at her outfit and questioned it.

_Too casual? Too baggy? Fucks sake, why do I care?_

Her ex-boyfriend always said she was a tease for wearing over-sized hoodies, and that she was "asking for" boys to objectify her and wonder what was underneath. She tried to wear tighter and more revealing clothes to please him, but obviously that meant she was "asking for it" as well, so she ended it. Well, after some pushes from the girls. An abusive relationship wasn't an option.

"Well girls, off we go!" she shouted cheerfully, plastering a smile on her face. All the girls squealed and jumped out of their seats, grabbing last-minute things to run towards the door.

Izzy and Chelsea stayed behind and Chelsea linked their arms together, "You look, lovely babe. I chose the perfect outfit."

Izzy chuckled, "Yeah right, you did. Well done babes."

They both happily strolled out the door, locking it behind them. Tonight was the real start of their holiday, and it was going to be flawless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and some kudos!!! :)


	5. hold my crutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys  
> Don't Matter to Me - Drake  
> Mardy Bum - Arctic Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Paisley Cuddle action from our favourite drunk Scotsman.
> 
> And this isn't the end of the night for our friends!

Izzy entered the bar lounge, still hand-in-hand with Chelsea, and let out a small gasp at the sight of the decorations. It had a neon theme, almost like those tacky signs you see on that shitty Love Island show. There was an icy blue hue, which added to the cool vibe of the swirling snowstorm brewing outside. 

There was a karaoke machine on a raised level and a massive dance floor along with speakers linked with someone’s phone, playing Izzy’s favourite song, Fluorescent Adolescent by the Arctic Monkeys. Alex Turner's voice drifted through the room and Izzy felt nostalgic for her teen years, when she was out of control but happy.

_Whoever is playing this is a fucking God._

Her gaze naturally drifted to the goofball sitting in a booth with a few empty shot glasses set before him on the table. He sat alongside Gary, Noah and Lucas. They were all laughing and Bobby's voice carried the most, slightly gravelly and raspy.

Chelsea squeezed her arm excitedly and giggled, "Let's go see the boys!"

They strode over to the corner booth. Gary noticed first, nudging Bobby's shoulder and whispering. His head whipped around and he noticeably swallowed, blushing adorably before giving Izzy a crooked smile and sitting upright. Something twinkled in his eyes as he looked her over in a swift motion and then locking eyes again. He seemed more cocky than usual but she couldn’t figure out what it was that was different.

"Hey guys! Lucas, love what you’ve done with the place,” Izzy said, motioning to the room.

Chelsea dropped Izzy’s arm and slid across the seat next to Noah, “It’s decorated so well! Do you know the person who did it? Could I speak to them?”

Lucas chuckled and nodded, “Sure, but maybe later? Stag-do you know?”

Izzy didn't bother following their conversation as she rested herself right next to Bobby and pointed towards the glasses in front of him, “By the looks of it, Bambi has had fun already.”

“Bambi?” Gary questioned, also falling out of Chelsea and Lucas' interior chat, “Aw, you’ve already got pet names.”

Bobby whacked him on the chest before turning back to Izzy, “Aye, what’s Bambi about Lassie?”

Izzy raised her eyebrow at his broadened Glaswegian accent. He was glowing under the lights of the room. His bronzed skin on his chest contrasting with his long-sleeved black shirt, purposely left partially open, revealing his chest that was dotted with freckles just like his cheeks. 

He wore charcoal-grey straight-leg jeans tucked into his boot. His only shoe was a white air-force one, the same as hers. She didn't exactly know what she was expecting, but casual was a good look on him.

_Why is he so sexy when drunk? And the accent, if I’ve ever needed self-control, it’s gonna be tonight._

“Because you’re Bambi on ice, simple,” she smiled.

He looked at her with squinted eyes before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing her while proudly looking at the other boys, “Look at this one I got lads, she’s a gooden’ ain’t she.”

Izzy’s cheeks blushed furiously at being referred to as “his” and shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with all the attention on her. She looked over to Chelsea for some sort of help but she was stifling a giggle behind her hand from the sight of Bobby plastered.

She was about to ask whose music was playing when she noticed Gary, Lucas and Noah had had 3 shots as well, the same amount as Bobby. She pinted between the boys and the empty glasses, “How the hell is he like this and you guys seem fine?”

Everyone at the table laughed and Bobby mocked offence.

“It’s the medication. Painkillers can speed up the effects of alcohol,” Lucas replied.

“Plus, he’s a lightweight,” Noah quipped with a smirk on his face.

“Bullshit. No Scotsman is a lightweight, ahm just happy,” Bobby said smugly, puffing out his chest.

Noah tapped the table, gaining everyone's attention, "I say we get the girls a few shots so they can catch up?"

Chelsea looked at Izzy, smiling from ear to ear, "let's get us drunk babes!"

The girls did their signature handshake leaving Bobby with his mouth hanging open before making their way towards the open bar with the boys.

Bobby trailed behind on his crutches looking at his shoe and then Izzy's, "Hey, we're shoe twins!"

Izzy hung back with him and bumped her shoe on his, "Well at least I know you have good style."

"Aye, nothing worse than a bad dresser," Izzy propped herself up on the barstool next to Chelsea and Bobby leaned against the counter, looking her up and down with a smirk once again, "You look great though lass, shoulda told ya sooner."

"As do you."

"Alright, who wants a shot!" Gary shouted from the other side of Bobby.

Everyone answered "me" in unison and Gary ordered them.

Before they knew it the barman had given them each some salt, 2 slices of lemon and 2 large shot glasses full of tequila. 

"Lemon, salt, tequila?" Lucas said, confused.

"Nah, mate. You lick the salt off your hand, down the shot and then suck the lemon. The only way to do it," Gary said, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Alright then. Three, two, one!"

Everyone downed the first shot, Bobby, Izzy, Chelsea and Gary doing it with ease but Lucas and Noah coughed a bit, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

***

Within twenty minutes of being at the bar, the rest of the group had joined them in a circle and they'd all done several shots before moving on to beers and cocktails. Everyone was getting acquainted when Hope rushed over and pulled Izzy aside.

"Isn't Noah a dreamboat?" She said, all giddy.

Izzy looked over Hope's shoulder, to Chelsea and Noah who were in their own little conversation, swaying to the music, "I don't know Hope, he and Chelsea hit it off if that's what you were thinking."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, you know what Chelsea is like with boys. Plus, she's not his type. He seems quiet and she's too bubbly."

Izzy frowned at Hope insulting her best friend, "You've known him for about two seconds. I'm not having this shit again, not like last time with Priya over the weird blue-haired DJ."

"Well, you seem to have called dibs on Bobby pretty quickly."

Izzy looked at Hope with wide eyes, "This isn't some matchmaking holiday! We all know why we're here right now and I'm not dealing with this. I can't play peacemaker. Just join the group and have fun for a bit. Please."

Hope huffed and crossed her arms, "Sure hun."

"Thank you," _fuck, I love this girl but she suffocating,_ "now stop thinking about boys and go dance."

She hesitantly made her way back onto the dance floor and tried let loose. Izzy followed right after, but her mind kept going back to _him_. The reason the girls had forced her out of the house. Seb.

***

"Oh God, I love this song! Whose music is this?" Izzy asked, now very drunk, as Don't Matter To Me by Drake started thrumming in the background, looking around at the groups of people spread out around the room.

She'd had one too many beers to drown out negative thoughts.

Bobby tapped her on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows, pointing to himself triumphantly, "Yours truly."

Izzy slapped him on the arm, "No way! Didn't picture you as an Arctic Monkeys kinda dude. Maybe more pop or some tasteless shit."

"Oh you insult me," he acted as if she'd just shot him causing them both to crack up, "there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Marisol quipped. Izzy hadn'e even realised she'd been listening to their convo.

Bobby's brows furrowed together, "What idea? I said nothin'."

Izzy leaned into his ear, "stop frowning Bobbo."

"Well, we could all do with getting to know each other, so why don’t we play truth or dare?" Marisol added before Bobby could answer.

"Because we aren't in secondary school," Hope said, obviously in a bad mood from their conversation.

Marisol rolled her eyes, "Anyone in favour?"

Most nodded in agreement and Lucas called attention to the barman that they were going to need a shit tonne a' shots for forfeits and dares.

Marisol started off, tapping her chin and staring at Ibrahim, "Hmm, you look like you've got a lot to hide. Who's the best looking girl here?"

A chorus of "oohs" echoed through the room and Gary patted him roughly on the back, "Go on mate, stop blushing."

"Isn't the person meant to decide what they pick? Truth or dare?" Izzy added.

Marisol just shrugged and looked pleased with herself, obviously psychoanalyzing everyone in the room.

_You can see the cogs whirring in her head. That girl never stops._

"I don't mind. I would've picked it anyway..." Rahim's eyes scanned skittishly past every girl, lingering on Priya, "I haven't gotten to know you all much, but at first glance, I'd say Priya."

Izzy looked over to Priya to gauge her reaction, but she was looking at Lucas, who was looking back at her with a sort of remorseful and guilty fleck in his eyes.

Priya managed to snap out of whatever the hell that was and looked at Ibrahim, smiling, "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

Rahim shifted his feet, unsure how to take the compliment. There was a bit of awkward silence filled with the rap lyrics from the song playing in the background. Bobby was still standing close to her, bobbing his head along and mouthing the lyrics. 

_Adorable._

Izzy cleared her throat just as it got unbearable, "I'll go next!" She took a quick look round and saw Chelsea and Noah were standing pretty close. They got along well earlier, and Chelsea's up for a holiday fling. It would upset Hope but they kinda look cute together. Chelsea would bring Noah out of his shell and he could use that, I think...

She lent into Bobby's ear and whispered, "How'd you feel about Noah and Chelsea together?"

Bobby contemplated it for a few seconds before nodding and whispering back, "Noah could do with havin' some fun, why not?" He smirked and Izzy winked at him.

"Alright, Noah, truth or dare?"

She mentally kicked herself and remembered that he would more than likely pick truth, but to her surprise, he said, "Dare."

"Easy, I dare you to kiss Chelsea. For at least 10 seconds."

Chelsea's eyes grew wide and she looked at Izzy, mouthing "fuck off" and sticking her middle finger up at her subtly. Noah's reaction was a little calmer, but he was as red as a tomato as he turned to face Chelsea.

"Is, Errr, this alright?" His voice wavered and he raised his eyebrows.

"It's a dare I guess, you can't back out," she took a deep breath, quickly leaning in, her arms nervously wringing behind her back.

Noah bent down to meet her and their lips touched for a second before his arms rested on the small of her back. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and into his hair. They deepened the kiss and Chelsea's playful demeanour had changed to a more serious one, while Noah had relaxed out of his seriousness and was having fun.

Bobby elbowed Izzy and they fist-bumped while everyone counted down and whooped. Even Gary and Henrik's mouths were hanging open at the sight of Noah like this.

“4!”

Noah's hands moved around to Chelsea's hips, pulling her flush against him.

“3!”

Chelsea drew back, catching her breath before moving back in.

“2!”

She moved onto her tiptoes so he didn't have to lean down as far. After all, she was like 5'4" and he was about 6'1".

“1!”

They broke apart, panting and looking into each other's eyes for maybe a second too long before the round of applause broke them out of their little trance.

Hope's face was an absolute picture of jealousy. She was shooting daggers at Izzy but she ignored them, joining in with the clapping instead and giving a thumbs up to Chels.

They carried on like this for a while. Chelsea was dared by Lottie to dance on a table to a One Direction song, Priya passionately kissed Izzy much to Bobby's pleasure, having front row seats to a porno, and Gary had to stay shirtless for the rest of the night, along with some general get to know questions and a few forfeits which included straight shots of jager bombs and having to lick peoples toes.

"Izzy, your turn again," Lottie called.

"Well, we haven't seen much of Bobby yet... truth or dare?" She said, turning to face him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing us a song of your choice on the karaoke machine."

"Ah, easy for me to sing, I used to be in a band. Paisley Cuddle."

Lottie's head suddenly snapped out of her conversation with Gary at the other end of the circle and practically ran over to Bobby, "That's where I fucking recognized you from! How old are you?"

"Eh, 24. Why?"

"I would've been 17 when you were 18. Wait a sec..." She trailed off and ran over to her bag.

Lottie pulled out a black eyeliner that she carried with her for touch-ups on the go and rushed back over to Bobby, placing her hand on his shoulder and bringing the eyeliner to his eyes.

Bobby flinched and jolted away, "The fuck are ye doin'? Watch the foot."

"Just stay still!"

Bobby's body stiffened, scared of the tone in Lottie's voice, and he stayed still, closing his eyes as Lottie drew "guy-liner" on.

When Bobby stumbled backwards and opened his eyes Lottie gasped, "It's you! Robert! A lanky little teenager wearing black ripped jeans, chains, a fishnet top with black nail polish and guy-liner! Lead singer of fucking Paisley Cuddle. I watched you when I first moved to the UK at a gig," She looked at Izzy pointedly, "I nearly dragged you along with me, remember? But you went clubbing with Hope instead and met Sebastian," Lottie scowled when she said his name. The whole night clicked in Izzy's mind as well and she took a deep breath, pushing the name to the back of her head and focusing on the rest of the sentence.

"Wait, Robert?" She questioned, now very intrigued about his singing voice.

"Ah, stage name. We weren't anything big though," He said nonchalantly, obviously embarrassed as everyone was clearly invested in the conversation and laughing at the fact he'd be stuck wearing make-up for the rest of the night.

"Well go on then Mr Paisley Cuddle. Sing us a song."

***

Usually, he'd be bricking it when someone asked to sing for them, but the liquid courage was shining through tonight and he knew exactly what song he wanted to sing. He hesitated before grabbing his crutches and nervously making his way to the karaoke stage. He lay his crutches to one side and gripped the mic while typing in his song choice.

Suddenly, the familiar guitar riff to "Mardy Bum by Arctic Monkeys'' blasted through the speakers. He looked into the crowd and caught Izzy's eye and winked. He already knew she loved Arctic Monkeys and he covered this song with the band all the time in the shitty bars they used to play at. Whenever he was on stage, he felt in control, and that was his favourite feeling in the world. He shook his hands and leant into the microphone as the lyrics began lighting up on the screen in front of him.

_Well, now then, mardy bum_   
_I've seen your frown and it's like looking down_   
_The barrel of a gun_   
_And it goes off_   
_And outcome all these words_   
_Oh, there's a very pleasant side to you_   
_A side I much prefer_

Bobby's whole attitude changed as he began singing. He practically felt the mask slip off, revealing a stage presence and confidence he often forgot he had.

It's one that laughs and jokes around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah  
To get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Oh, but it's right hard to remember that  
On a day like today  
When you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on

His voice was similar to the recorded track, but instead of the Sheffield twang, some of his broadened Glaswegian accent shone through. Izzy just watched him in awe, singing along. He skimmed his eyes over to his mates who'd seen and heard his drunk singing one too many times, so this wasn't a shock to them, it was inevitable.

But by the looks on the girl's faces, they were fucking loving it.

_Well, now then, mardy bum_   
_Oh, I'm in trouble again, aren't I?_   
_I thought as much_   
_'Cause you turned over there_   
_Pulling that silent disappointment face_   
_The one that I can't bare_

He was smiling as he sang, both hands gripping the mic on the stand, eyes closed and letting his passion for music flow out into the lyrics. He didn't need the karaoke screen in front of him because the words were engraved into his little angsty teenage mind.

_Well, can't we just laugh and joke around?_   
_Remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah_   
_To get things off the ground_   
_And it was up, up and away_   
_Oh, but it's right hard to remember that_   
_On a day like today_   
_When you're all argumentative_   
_And you've got the face on_

He took the mic off the stand in preparation for the upcoming bridge, striking a Freddie Mercury-esque pose, his knee and foot tapping to the beat.

_And, yeah, I'm sorry I was late_   
_But I missed the train_   
_And then the traffic was a state_   
_And I can't be arsed to carry on in this debate_   
_That reoccurs, oh, when you say I don't care_   
_But, of course, I do, yeah, I clearly do_

He dropped the rock-star demeanour for the guitar solo, effortlessly switching back to being a goofball playing air-guitar and happily laughing along with his friends. He really hoped _Drunk Bobby_ wouldn't forget this moment. It was what lads holidays and stag-dos were about.

_So laugh and joke around?_   
_Remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah_   
_To get things off the ground_

He regained his composure and glided the mic back into the stand, resuming his singing. He made eye-contact with Izzy and didn't drop it until the last word of the song played through the speakers.

_And it was up, up and away_   
_Oh, but it's right hard to remember that_   
_On a day like today_   
_When you're all argumentative_   
_And you've got the face on_

Everyone clapped and cheered as he took a bow before grabbing his crutches and "running" as fast as he could to the lads for a massive group hug.

Lucas whispered in his ear, "Confidence suits you mate, don't forget it."


	6. alcohol is cheap therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Bobby are drunk
> 
> Some karaoke happens
> 
> And we learn about Lucas' fucked up family arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored writing this chapter!
> 
> It's taken me a little while but I'm back into the swing of things.
> 
> Thanks to u/BumbleBeesBuzz for the edits! 
> 
> Leave Kudos and Likes!

Lucas was relieved after seeing this side to Bobby coming out more. The boys hadn't seen it in a while. Everyone had been so busy with work or girlfriends - and in his case, a fiance - and Bobby was the only one to still be partying and not settling down, stuck in a dead-end job with a seemingly unreachable dream of opening a catering business.

Everyone knew he'd purposely distanced himself over the last few months, embarrassed about his erratic behaviour and becoming more reserved, so to see him finally letting loose while also growing up a bit was refreshing.

Bobby was just one of those people who needed constant reassurance. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was crippled with insecurities.

He was also relieved that Izzy could see past the joker and realize there was some depth behind the silliness. Lucas wasn't sure what was going on between them, but it seemed Bobby had let her past the friend-zone, and that was surprising in itself.

A couple of his other friends were also enjoying themselves with the new company.

Gary and Lottie might as well be having sex by now, dirty-dancing to the heavy beat droning through the speakers from Bobby's go-to party playlist, and Noah and Chelsea were also having fun together.

Lucas sighed, at least they can enjoy themselves, someone should.

He liked Blake. She was nice and good-looking, always had been, but even after growing up together, he barely knew her. So far, ever since the announcement, she'd been coming off as shallow and self-obsessed, but who could blame her for being a bit of a bitch, she'd been forced into this marriage just as much as he'd been.

He hated that he couldn't tell anyone about it, but Blake's father made them both sign a non-disclosure contract that ended exactly one year after their marriage. He'd be counting down the days until then.

It was all about profit for their parent's companies. A merger.

The promise had been made when they were children, without either of them aware of it. Lucas’ parents had a reputation to uphold, but their company was failing. With a large donation from Blake's father, and the promise of the union of their children, his parents were able to save the company, along with thousands of jobs. If it weren’t for the continued backing of Blake’s father, they would have crumbled to the ground. 

That was the only reason they'd had kids, he was sure. He couldn't complain too much. His parents gave him everything, and he knew he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, but his unrealistic views on the world turned upside down when he went travelling on his motorbike through the Indian slums and visited several countries in Africa for charity events.

He could deal with it for the time being though, because, after this hellish year, he was free to move to Glasgow to live with his best friend, away from the pressure from his prestigious family, so he could make the most of his life while he was still young.

It would work out perfectly, there were always positions available in the physiotherapy department in Bobby's hospital. He could be happy. Of course, he couldn’t tell Bobby about his plans. Not yet. He could only hope the baker would let him use his spare room.

He had to play happy families with Blake until then.

He was sitting on his own at the bar, watching everyone get more and more drunk as the minutes passed by, when a gentle manicured hand landed on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Priya's sweet smooth voice flowed through his ears and he turned to look at her.

He tipped his shot glass towards her, "I am. To getting married," His voice wavered as he raised the shot glass to his lips, letting the liquid slip down his throat, leaving a satisfying burning sensation behind.

Priya chuckled, "You sound grim. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Blake Sinclair," he said coldly.

"God, you sound super happy to be marrying her. Izzy mentioned Bobby saying it was quite sudden. Love at first sight?"

Lucas violently shook his head, "No," he scoffed, "definitely not. She's more like a burden that I can get rid of eventually," He felt a single tear slip down his cheek and into his mouth, the salt neutralizing the residue of the strong spirits on his lips.

Priya looked shocked, yet sympathetic, "Why's that?"

He finally met her eyes and saw no judgement in them. Something told him to tell her everything.

He impulsively pulled her to the corner of the room and sat at a table. He didn't bother to whisper, the music drowning him out.

He poured his heart out to Priya, to this beautiful stranger. She listened, squeezing his hand when his voice choked in his throat. She didn't say a word, only her encouraging nods kept him spilling out his story to her.

When he was done with the word vomit, he looked up at her, "I'm so sorry for dumping this all on you, but you can’t tell anyone, please. I shouldn’t have told you, but I just felt like I could,” his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, you're in a pretty shit position... So no one but your parents and her parents knows? I mean, apart from me obviously. I almost feel honored."

"No, not even Bobby. He'd probably freak out. You should've seen him when I first revealed I was getting married, he looked like he'd just shat himself."

Priya let out a laugh and Lucas felt his shoulders shaking from laughter. He smiled and looked at Priya in a way he hadn’t allowed himself to before. She was stunning. A real woman. She was elegant, sexy, confident and good-hearted all in one. She was one of those girls who'd want to be swept off of her feet, but still need to be reminded that she's a powerful woman who didn't need a man.

Lucas felt closer to her than anyone else in the room right now, and she'd barely said a thing. All she did was let him speak.

He sighed, "Anyway, enough about my privileged fucked-up life. Tell me more about you," he lent into the conversation and let her honeysuckle voice sweep away all his problems, for now at least.

***

Izzy gazed over Bobby's shoulder and saw Priya and Lucas sat in the corner of the room having what looked like an intense conversation.

"What do you reckon that could be about?" She yelled to Bobby over the music.

He looked over his shoulder, staring for a few seconds, before turning back to Izzy and shrugging, "Not sure, lass. D'ya think a should go to him, see what's up?"

Izzy scrunched her nose up, "No, let them bond for a bit. It'd be nice to all stay friends after this is over."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Trust, yer're stuck with us forever now."

She smiled at him admiringly before noticing Chelsea was shouting her name. She rolled her eyes, and her stomach twisted at the thought of leaving Bobby. She shouldn’t feel that way though, this was a girls holiday specifically for her, and she was trying hard not to let them down.

"Give me a sec."

She sauntered over to Chelsea, Hope, and Marisol, leaving Bobby to slowly hobble like an idiot on his crutches towards Gary and Lottie. She found herself smiling, enjoying the warmth from the alcohol and joy.

"Please please please can we do a Spice Girls song on the karaoke?!" Chelsea shouted before Izzy was even within distance, "Izzy is sporty, I'm baby, Lottie is... currently occupied with Gary so we will have to drag her away to be scary, Priya..." She quickly scanned the room and noticed her with Lucas, raising both eyebrows, "huh, that's weird. Anyway, she is Posh and Marisol is ginger! Just like we'd practiced!"

Izzy motioned to the barman for another drink, she was going to need it to get up on that stage, "do you ever take a breath, Chels?"

"Who am I? Asd where was I when we 'practiced'?" Hope said before Chelsea could get a word in, her arms crossed.

Chelsea stayed quiet, pursing her lips in thought.

"You can be Simon Fuller?" Izzy stated, trying to come across as serious as possible, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

As much as she loved Hope and had known her for years, she could be a real party-pooper sometimes.

"Who?" Marisol said, clearly amused by the turn in conversation.

"Their manager..." Izzy trailed off as Hope's face got more twisted and everyone was stifling laughs. She quickly thanked the barman and then downed the drink, tapping the empty glass on the counter.

Hope just huffed, before turning to walk away, "I guess I'll choose the song then."

When she was over by the stage and out of distance, the girls burst out laughing before running off to the stage. On her way past Izzy called for Priya and Lottie to get their asses up on stage.

"What's this all about? I was having some _fun_ with Gary," Lottie smirked and winked, causing Izzy to gag, "Like you can say much Iz, you and Bobby were cuddling up together on the sofa within hours of knowing each other."

Izzy rolled her eyes. Of course, Gary told her about that.

" _Actually_ , traumatic experiences can cause people to form greater connections. In fact, Lottie, I'm pretty sure you were the person to tell me that in the first place. He messed up his leg, had a panic attack and we genuinely had a good time together, so what?" Izzy replied with a shrug and annoyance in her voice, but her face was betraying her.

Priya smiled at the blush on her friends’ face, "We're just happy for you, and you know why."

Izzy brushed it off and ignored them, looking up to the stage, "come on, it's starting," she grabbed their hands and they all picked up microphones.

The classic beat to "wannabe" filled the room, everyone turning towards the stage full of over-excited twenty-somethings hyping each other up.

They burst into a flawless dance routine, perfectly practiced after countless drunk nights spent working on it and analyzing the moves of every classic Spice Girls routine. This sure wasn't their first rodeo.

The crowd of their friends were joining in, singing along to the well-known verses and choruses.

Izzy could make out Bobby's laugh and voice even when it was twined in among the rest of the group's celebrations. She felt crazy, already thinking about him this way, but she was on holiday with her girls, what was the worst that could come from it?

 _A broken heart,_ her subconscious told her. But once again, she buried it deep in her head, just like she had with all her problems before, bottling them up until the pressure became too much.

_No, Isabella. You're not allowed to go back to that place. You tell Chelsea how you're feeling and she'll get you help, like she promised._

She looked over at Chelsea who was effortlessly singing her verse.

_Just not tonight. Let's have fun._

Bobby was the first to clap and cheer the girls as they strutted off stage. He was beaming from ear to ear and Izzy skipped over to where he stood, leaning against the wall.

”How was I?” She giggled, picking up the cider he’d gestured to and taking a swig.

He tapped his finger on his chin, “I’d give it a decent nine, nothin’ like my show though, that was a solid ten,” he winked lazily.

”Rude! I’m a fabulous singer!”

He raised his eyebrows in a challenge and let out a chuckle before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor, leaving his crutches behind and just putting minimum weight on his bad foot, resting the boot on the ground but wiggling his hips and arms, “But how good are ye at dancin’, lass? That’s the real question.”

”Oh Mr McKenzie, you’ve known me for half a day, you haven’t seen me at my best yet,” she laughed as he spun her around and dipped her.

They goofed around, trying to be careful around Bobby’s injured leg, as classics blasted through the speakers. Mr Brightside had singing along at the top of their voices. Afterwards came Wonderwall and everyone swapped the jumping and madness for swaying slowly, still singing at the top of their lungs, but relishing in the sound of the guitar strumming, and Bobby leaned against Izzy as they swayed together.

Soon, everyone from the new-found gang had formed a circle, taking in turns in the middle to dance and show off.

Ibrahim attempted the worm but ended up face planting, much to the amusement of Bobby, who attempted to take over, saying he was going to “show them how it’s done,” before Izzy and Lucas grabbed both his shoulders, restraining him. Marisol showed off her salsa moves, using Lottie as an enthusiastic partner. Gary bit his thumb and tried to avoid looking at Lottie who was giving it her all, rolling her hips and letting Marisol spin her around. Chelsea even managed to convince Izzy to come into the middle, just letting loose and screaming the words to "Don't Stop Me Now.” by the fucking amazing Freddie Mercury and Queen.

After what felt like hours, the music died down and everyone grouped around a large table, mingling and having separate conversations. The group applauded when Henrik tripped over trying to carry a tray full of drinks over from the bar, spilling beer all over the floor.

Everyone was now past their peak, a few slipping into being borderline paralytic, especially Lottie, Bobby and Henrik.

Abruptly, Noah stood up from his seat next to Chelsea, slipping one of her grips from her hair, and tapped it against a glass to gain everyone's attention. He handed Chelsea back the hair grip and mouthed a thank you before clearing his throat, "Ahem, so... I'm not completely sure why I was nominated to do this speech tonight, especially since all the boys know I'm not much of a public speaker, but I've got a few pints in me and have to ask if we would all like to raise a glass in celebration to Lucas' engagement to the absent Blake. It hasn't been the easiest journey for all us lads to get here," Izzy noticed him eyeing Bobby next to her, but he didn't seem to notice, "But finally, for once in our lives, we all seem to have our shit together-"

"For the most part," Rahim mumbled from the other side of her, causing a few giggles.

"As I was saying-"

"Lads on tour! Lads on tour! Lads on tour!" Bobby and Gary started chanting quietly, slowly getting louder as everyone else joined in before Hope and Lottie countered with "girls on tour!" turning it into a bit of a turf war.

Izzy just sat back and zoned out, leaving the happy chanting to merge into a blurry white-noise. She was smiling widely and felt genuinely happy before Lucas slipping away with Priya caught her attention, and Bobby's.

"What'd you reckon they're up to?" he slurred, half paying attention to the group, half to the weird antics across the room.

She pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes, "No fucking clue."

He stood up, removing his arm from around her shoulder, "Lemme go check quickly, be back in a sec Iz," he kissed her forehead in an intimate gesture before quickly grabbing his crutches and heading in the direction of Lucas and Priya.

She decided against going with him, if it was anything important, Pri would fill her in later.

***

When Izzy finally found Bobby again, he was slumped against a wall, head in hands, sniffling gently.

She quietly walked over to him and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he flinched before relaxing his tensed arms, "Oh, it's you. Sorry. I just..." he trailed off and took a shaky breath in.

She looked at his face and noticed his eyes were watering, “Bobby?”

He hesitated slightly, before looking around the room at the others, "I just need to go back to th' room and sleep. A left the painkillers there 'nd my head's all over the place," he said, gesturing towards his head and not meeting her eyes.

"Well I'm walking you back, you’re hammered and you need someone to help you with the crutches and all." Izzy’s ankles rolled as she tried to hold herself tall, and Bobby slumped against her. 

“Looks like you’re thinker than you drunk you are.”

Izzy laughed sleepily, and slurred back at him, “that doesn’t make any sense.”

Bobby ignored this. "You've already missed out on skiing, stay with your friends 'nd have fun. A'm fine."

"Bobby it's," she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked the time, "Jesus christ, it's already 2:30. I’m gonna be so hungover… lessgo."

"No-"

She sighed and tilted her head, trying to hold his hazel eyes, but the lids of her green ones were so heavy. They were flickering gold and amber, reflecting the neon lights decorating the bar. Trying to decide the definitive colour of his eyes wasn't easy, but she made note that by the end of this trip she'd count all his freckles and ask him about his eyes. She hoped she wouldn’t forget this moment in the morning. 

Bobby cleared his throat nervously, "uhh, you're starin' lass."

"Yeah. Your eyes are all different colours," she said, still gazing into his eyes. She wasn't meant to ask now, but thoughts turn to words when you're intoxicated. The distraught look on his face from moments before dissipated into a signature lopsided grin and he chuckled, "I know it’s weird, been changing since birth."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "my ma told me it's to do with emotions. When I'm upset they're more red and amber but when I'm happy they're green and brown. Never looked into it."

"That's awesome."

"Well, you've got emerald eyes. Not a very subtle green, they're the first thing I notice about you whenever I look at you…‘n that’s all the time."

An aggressive heat flushed over Izzy's cheeks, realizing the intenseness of the little moment they were having. They both barely blinked during the whole exchange, just staring at each other's faces.

His finger was gently tracing her jawline, and she was absentmindedly finding constellations in his freckles. Their foreheads were almost resting against each other, Bobby still leaning against the wall and Izzy now positioned with a knee in between his legs, one hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder.

"You're perfect," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

Everything in her body was screaming for her to run. Her trust in guys was fucking messed up, but within a few hours, Bobby had begun reminding her that not every boy was out to hurt her. He was slowly piecing the puzzle back together without a reference photo- without any awareness that he was doing it. Some people would call her stupid, and maybe it really was the alcohol, but she needed to know that this was _something._

"Kiss me.” 

It was barely even a sound, but he heard her crystal clear, and the pleading tone in her voice took him by surprise. In response, he weaved an arm around her waist, almost like a key into a lock. He pulled her closer and their bodies pressed together. He leant in but not fully, wary of making any long-term damaging decisions, but she met him halfway and their lips mashed together in one of the messiest, passionate and drunken kisses either of them had ever had.

The music in the background dissipated into white noise along with all the chatter and clinking of glasses.

For a moment all the walls came down that were protecting both her heart and the lodgings from the storm brewing outside. It was just them, on top of a snowy mountain, surrounded by swirling snow and emotions. She reluctantly pulled away, catching her breath and smiling like an idiot.

"What was that for?" he quipped, tipping his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, and loosening the grip on her waist.

"Anything to shut you up and let me come with you." 

***

Back at the room, Bobby stumbled into his separate bedroom and flopped into the bed, fully clothed and rambling on about the holiday. "I just want this to be perfect for Lucas, and it’s the first night and I’ve already made a fool of myself. I hate him thinking he has to look after me now with my leg, and I wanted to stay out for as long as possible tonight to prove to him that just because I hurt myself, it doesn't mean I’m gonna drag him down for the rest of this holiday. I’m not dead weight.”

Izzy hummed along and listened to everything he was talking about. She didn't want to interrupt his train of thought and could tell he needed someone to vent to. It was obvious Lucas was his go-to, but from what he was saying, he'd been busy with Blake since the engagement and tensions had been brewing between the two of them ever since for some unknown reason. It's hard to vent when the person you normally vent to is the person you need to vent about.

She honestly couldn't relate. Since the horrors of last year, the girls (mainly Lottie, Chelsea and Priya) had really come together. Any previous problems between Lottie and Priya had been thrown out of the window so they could all support Izzy, and she was grateful beyond words.

"Now he's keeping something from me and I don't know what," Bobby was now face-down in some pillows and his voice was muffled and had a sleepy rasp to it. She could barely hear him from her position in the kitchen but quickly rushed back into the room with a glass of water and his painkillers in preparation for the morning. Alcohol was probably numbing the pain in his leg, and she knew it would hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

"Bobby, Lucas has been your best friend for years. Don't you think he'll tell you when he's ready... whatever this thing is that he was whispering to Priya about. And you only heard snippets, nothing too alarming or major," she perched on the end on the bed and he turned around to lean against the headboard, patting the pillow next to him for her to sit there.

She placed the drink and tablets in his hand, watching him swallow them down before moving so she sat next to him, her entire right-side pressed against his left.

"Thank's Iz. And I get whatchu mean, but we've never had secrets before," he groaned, "I wish things could go back to how they were a year ago."

"Well about a year ago I was going through some shit and only told people the truth a few months ago. The people helping me throughout were Lozza, Pri and Chels," She sighed, "I know what it's like to keep an important secret from your closest circle. He wouldn't do it if not for a good reason, I'm sure."

He gave her a questioning look before biting his lip, "What was it? Th- the secret, I mean," his expectant eyes met her own.

"I like you Bobby, but maybe another time? It's kind of a downer. To be honest, I haven't come to... urr- I haven't really accepted it as reality yet."

She was scared she was pushing him away, but if he was disappointed, he sure didn't show it.

"Take your time lassie. We've got all the time in the world."

She smiled and visibly relaxed, leaning her head on his chest, "Thank you. But enough about my sorrows, I dare you to tell me your absolute worst trait."

"I don't remember agreeing to playing truth and dare?" he joked, avoiding the question.

She slapped his stomach playfully, lazily, and asked again, "Smart one Bobs, but seriously. I want to know everything about you."

His stomach muscles tensed underneath her but he defensively let out a soft laugh, "sorry to disappoint, but I don't have one. Capt. B Smooth over here!"

"Oh come on! There's gotta be one thing..."

"Well I guess it's pretty obvious, but I guess I use humor as a way to shield myself from the real world a lot. My haters would say I live in a made-up world in my head where bad doesn't exist or some shit."

"Your haters?" she laughed.

"Being ridiculously handsome and charming comes with a fair share of haters, my darling."

"Gotcha!" She lent up, pointing at him.

"Huh? What?"

"You just used it as a defense! Making a joke to cover the fact that you're insecure."

He rubbed the back of his neck, flushing pink, "way to rub it in."

She shuffled closer to him and knelt beside him on her knees, cupping his face in her hands, "You don't need to hide it from me. I can handle it."

She pecked his lips innocently, but as she pulled away he grabbed the small of her back and kept her where she was, extending the kiss into a not-so-innocent-make-out territory.

Izzy swung her leg over him and straddled him. She tested his boundaries and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting gently before moving toward his ear. She trailed kisses down his jaw and back to his lips. They both smiled into the kiss. Where his hands lay daintily on her hips against her skin was driving her wild, burning hot and cold in so many different ways. She forgot that she'd known this dude for not even a day.

He ran them up her sides, daring his hands to travel further up her jumper and to the curve of her back, reaching towards her bra and easily undoing the clasp. He threw it to the floor and tugged at the hem of her jumper.

Just as she was about to remove it, the unmistakable sound of a key card swiping at the entrance of the hotel room echoed through the bedroom.

"Shit shit shit," he muttered, catching his breath and sitting upright, "ughhh... hide?"

She felt her face drop.

_Did he not want people to know about tonight? Did he just want a one-night-stand? Was he that type of guy? He sure knows how to remove a bra... no, stop Iz. No bad thoughts._

Suddenly, her questions were quickly answered when he started laughing, trying to make it quiet, "Fuck, today has gone really well for us hasn't it?" he whispered, shaking his head.

She giggled quietly too, "the universe sure has something against us... maybe I murdered puppies in my other life?" she deadpanned.

He laughed again but quickly covered his mouth with his hand, signalling under the bed when the voices of the other boys shouting his name could be heard. She shot under there and saw her bra over by the chest of drawers.

_Shitttt, if they boys came in here and saw that, there'd be no more hiding and denying._

"Bobby!" she hissed, reaching her hand up from under the bed and hitting the covers to get his attention.

"Shhh!" he replied, swatting her hand away just as the door opened, and a very confused Gary entered the room.

"You good Bobbo? Sounded like you were talking to yourself, and you disappeared out there..." Izzy could see his feet as he walked closer to the bed.

Bobby cleared his throat, "What? Yeah yeah a'm fine. The leg was hurting, and the usual. You know?" His voice was more high pitched than usual and Izzy had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing.

She sensed Gary's hesitation to leave the room, "You sure mate? Izzy disappeared as well. Everyone assumed you were 'bowchickawowow-ing'!"

_Dead silence._

"Gaz, what the feck is a 'bowchikawow'?"

 _Silence_.

"Uh, like sexy time?"

There was another few seconds of silence before Bobby burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter and Izzy's shoulders were violently shaking with contained laughter.

"Oh my God, I cant- I ca-. Gaz mate, I can't breathe," he said through laughs.

Gary just shrugged his shoulders and flipped him off, "Good night shithead."

He slammed the door as he left, leaving Bobby and Iz in more fits of laughter as she crawled out from under the bed.

She met Bobby's eyes and saw they were full of happy tears, the best kind of tears.

She crawled across the bed and ruffled his hair before pecking him on the cheek, right where a tear was sliding down his freckled cheek. He was still grinning from ear to ear when she pulled away, inches from his face.

"What are you still grinning about?" She smiled back at him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Well for one, fucking Gazza. He'll never live that down. And secondly, you," She sat cross-legged in front of him and watched the now familiar blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm not imagining this _thing_ between us, am I?" he continued, gesturing between them, "Like, we've known each other for how many hours? Like 14? And there's this stupid connection. But It's got to mean _something_."

She went quiet for a moment, before abruptly leaning up and planting a kiss on his forehead, "No, Bobby. You're not imagining it," She sighed, "I have to admit, I fall fast, or I used to before my old boyfriend, but I like me around you. It reminds me of better times, before everything turned to shit."

He nodded and hummed in agreement, "good. I didn't want to sound like a melt, and we're both shit-faced so probably won't remember this talk, but I want to have the holiday of a lifetime, we can worry about what happens when we get home when it comes to it, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered back before getting off the bed and grabbing her phone, "the girls will be worried, goodnight, Bobby."

"Goodnight, Bella."

She smiled at the new nickname, blew him a kiss and giggled, before quietly sneaking out of his room, into the lounge.

There was snoring coming from the sofa, where Noah was sleeping. She chuckled at the sight of the usually shy man looking so innocent and relaxed, before turning to tip toe past him, but something caught her eye.

Bobby's beanie. She grabbed it and sniffed it. A faint smell of mint lingered, the same that she smelt when she'd just kissed his forehead, dreads brushing against her nose.

For good luck on her short walk through the hall-way to her room, she slipped it on her head.

_I'm sure he won't mind. After all, I left him my bra..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave Kudos and Likes!


	7. recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long and is a bit of a slow and short one!  
> I just wanted to separate these morning scenes with the day trip later on in this day! Otherwise, the chapter would be like 7000+ words, whoops. 
> 
> I'm gonna try stick to a weekly or every 2 weeks upload so I don't go missing for a month like this time
> 
> BIG MASSIVE THANKS TO THE WEE FAMILY ESPECIALLY KATE/@VENUESKA on Tumblr for editing the last scene AND ALICIA/@NUGGOBBY on Tumblr for helping me name the chapter!
> 
> ALSO BIG MASSIVE THANKS TO @BUMBLEBEESBUZZ on Reddit for editing!

Izzy woke up with a piercing headache and the taste of stale alcohol lingering in her mouth. Her stomach flipped at the feeling. There was an annoyingly placed beam of sunlight poking through the curtains, which was a dramatic shift from the rumbling storm clouds the day before, and it was directly across her eyes.

She snapped them closed and rolled over to get some shade, only to be met with a solid body next to her.

_Holy fuck, we didn't... that's not him, is it?_

She forced her eyes open and saw the soft curve of a familiar body with short blonde hair.

_Thank Jesus, it's just Chelsea._

"psst, Chelsea!" she whisper screamed, poking her side, "why are you in my bed bitch?"

The petite girl stretched and yawned before rolling onto her side to face Izzy, "Morning! How's your head? I know you get terrible hangovers babe, you must be feeling terrible!"

Izzy groaned. This girl could recover from a night of drinking with the snap of her fingers like a superhero or some shit, and it was a superpower that she unfortunately lacked.

Isabella used the last of her energy to sit up in bed, letting the duvet fall down to her hips. She rubbed her head and tried to focus on Chelsea's rambling. Her vision was swimming and the room was freezing in comparison to the heat radiating off her body.

"Let me get you some water and tablets. You and Bobby didn't stop drinking last night! He's a good lad isn't he... but not as good as Noah- OH! Jesus Iz. I know I'm your bra and we were both drunk last night, but I didn't expect to see _those_ so early in the morning!"

Izzy looked at her confusion, before realising that her chest was cold. She glanced down and noticed she was missing her top and bra. She clutched the sheets and dragged them up quickly to cover her body. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for her clothes. Her bra wasn't discarded along with her jumper on the floor. Not to mention, she'd slept in her jeans and shoes.

_How drunk was I?_

Suddenly, the memories hit her like a tidal wave. The feeling of Bobby's hands on her stomach, his mouth on hers, so desperate like she was the very air he breathed. Her fingers wrapped tight around his dreads. His playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he tickled her stomach making her squirm. And most of all, the pink lace bra that he so expertly removed, making her panic for a second, before being calmed by the sound of his breathing underneath her, and the goofy grin plastered on his face.

That was before she had to hide because Gary thought they were...

_What was it? A bowchickawow? Yeah. Whatever the fuck that meant._

"Earth to Isabella?" Chelsea's hand waved in her face, and Izzy felt a very obvious blush rising up her cheeks.

"I, uh," She rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, wishing away the sicky feeling in her stomach, "This cannot, and I want you to swear on your bra, cannot be repeated, but I may or may not have left my bra in Bobby's room."

The squeal from Chelsea's mouth that followed was deafening and painful, causing Izzy's head to implode and sending her rushing to the bathroom, attempting to cover her bare chest with her arms before throwing up in the toilet. Chelsea ran quickly after her with a clean set of comfy clothes and locked the door behind herself.

"I'm so sorry! My bloody mouth again," she groaned, rubbing Izzy's back in soothing circles with one hand, holding her hair in the other, "let it all out."

Once she was finished literally spilling her guts, Chelsea rushed to get her some water from the mini-fridge, and when she returned, Izzy explained the situation to her on the bathroom floor.

"So you're telling me that you would've _gone there_ if that gorilla of a man Gary didn't walk in on you doing the deed! Isabella Starr Largent, I didn't expect this from you!"

She bit her lip, "but I'm glad it didn't happen. That's what scares me. I want to get to know him before we cross the line."

"Well, babe, you can do exactly that. If he doesn't wait for you then he isn't worth it. But have you told him about Sebastian?"

"He knows I've had a shitty year, and that I don't want to talk about it. But I don't think I _will_ tell him... I've known him for a fucking day. He doesn't need that burden."

The truth was that she would be fine with telling him about it, he had an air of trust around him like he'd take a bullet for anyone he cared about, but she _couldn't_ talk about it. She wasn't going to allow this new, practically stranger, to see a breakdown and her vulnerable side. Not for a while at least.

Chels sighed, "You're gonna have to tell him at some point though. If you want this to be more than a holiday fling, he's gonna find out one way or another that you've had a pretty shitty ex."

"I know. And I do want this to be more than just a week, but we both agreed that we are gonna have fun and worry about the technicalities later, which will either work out perfect," she paused, taking a shaky breath in, before continuing, "or we'll get too attached and break each other's hearts."

They were both silent for a moment before Izzy was reminded that she was still bra-less and topless. She grabbed the jumper and joggers Chelsea had brought in and moved to stand up now that her head seemed slightly less wobbly, and the floor had stopped spinning.

"Would you mind getting my bra from Bobby's room? I would go myself but I look like this" she gestured to her hair and makeup, messy and melting off from last night, "and I smell like downtown vegas mixed with puke. It's room 103, a corridor away from us."

Chelsea unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, muffling into her shoulder, "Of course Iz. Anything for my bra."

***

It was 9 AM and everyone - except Bobby - had gathered in the living room chatting about the night before. More specifically, his kiss with Chelsea.

He couldn't lie, it was a good kiss, amazing even, and the attraction was there, but she was so different from his usual type. Originally he thought he'd be better suited with someone like Hope, or Isabella even, but after their time spent skiing together, and the stupid dares, he was starting to really enjoy the whirlwinds company.

When she walked onto the dancefloor after her Spice Girls karaoke moment with the girls, she pulled him straight out of the booth he was sat in and whispered in his ear, telling him to let loose and follow her lead. She took him right into the middle of the dancefloor and they started swaying to the beat.

She made his cheeks ache from the laughter and legs numb from the alcohol she kept putting in his hand. However, he couldn't think of anyone else that would've been better company for the majority of the night.

Chelsea was a live wire ready to spark at any moment, not to mention that keeping up with her in a conversation was a struggle, but it was a struggle he was willing to push through. They would just get to know each other, and if it didn't work out, it didn't matter. They were both the kind of people to not hold grudges, so he reckoned they would stay good friends if nothing else, no matter what.

But the boys definitely didn't miss their connection and had been teasing him about the blonde for a good thirty minutes. They were throwing about lines such as "do blondes have more fun?" and "good things come in small packages" but he just zoned out, making breakfast and focusing on what was outside the window.

They'd been warned about a storm and that for the next day they might not be allowed out, but the snow had only risen a little bit from the looks of it, and apart from a few clouds, it looked calm and sunny out there.

"This is ready guys, you can plate up yourself. I'll go get Bobby," He hastily made his exit, ignoring the jokes that followed once again and slowly opening Bobby's door.

He didn't know what he was expecting to see, maybe Isabella, maybe a naked Bobby, but definitely not the sight in front of him.

Bobby had managed to fall asleep fully clothed, Lottie's eyeliner smudged around his eyes, and a thin layer of weird sticky shiny goop around his lips.

_Lip gloss? Yeah, that shiny stuff girls wear. Maybe Isabella did spend the night and left early this morning? No, he's still got clothes on._

He scanned the room for any signs of her being there last night, and his eyes fell on a baby pink bra discarded on the floor.

_Holy shit... I shouldn't be looking at that. Ew, a mental picture of Bobby getting it on coming in 1, 2, 3. STOP! Think grandma. Think wrinkly old men, anything other than Bobby! Fuck imagination... wait. If I showed the boys they could stop talking about me and Chelsea... no. Couldn't do that to Izzy... could I?_

Desperate to get the attention off of himself and Chelsea, he didn't bother tiptoeing since Bobby was a notoriously deep sleeper when hungover, a big difference from the early bird he was on a normal day. He picked up the bra with his pinky and thumb, trying not to invade Izzy's privacy too much, and walked back into the living room.

He cleared his throat and Gary stopped eating his breakfast, eyes falling first on Noah's face, then to the underwear in his hand.

"Dude! You've got Chelsea's bra!" Gary said through a mouthful of eggs, hitting Henrik on the back to get his attention.

_Wow, that backfired._

"No! It was in Bobby's room! It's gotta be Isabellas," he explained, waving the bra around in front of the boy's faces.

"Do girls label their bras?" Ibrahim questioned from over by the sofa.

"Check it," Gary said with a stupid grin on his face.

Noah grimaced, "Ew! No. That's just disrespectful dude."

Gary shrugged, "Anyway, it's impossible that Isabella was here. I went into his room last night when we got back and he was all alone."

Noah racked his brain for an explanation, "Well he still had his clothes on... so maybe he just gave and didn't receive?"

All the boys instinctively winced and Lucas shook his head, "Doesn't sound like Bobby to have a one night stand with a girl he actually likes. Plus, Priya told me Izzy got home last night."

There was an abrupt knock at the door. Instinctively, Noah dropped the bra to the floor and took a step back, putting his hands up on either side of his head, feeling caught red-handed. He stared wordlessly at the door, waiting for it to open.

After just a moment too long he went to answer. He pulled it open to reveal Chelsea, stood there in just a dressing gown and some flimsy hotel slippers. Her regular cheery glow was only dimmed by her tired eyes. A bit of their light returned when she met his gaze.

"Hey, Noah! Is Bobby awake?"

Mind still stuck on the bra that was somewhere behind him, Noah stammered out a response, "Uh, no - "

"Well, that's no good," she strutted straight past him into the living room behind him before he could say another word. He quickly followed after her as she chirped, "Right, then. Let me wake him up and you go fetch him some water!"

Chelsea stopped in her tracks and gasped. A flushed pink bra made of expensive lace lay strewn on the floor. The exact same flushed pink lace that she had chosen for Izzy last Christmas. The boys stood around it as if they were examining a foreign chemical. Henrik was inspecting it with a fork, turning it over and picking it up, earning a chorus of oohs and aahs.

Horrified was an understatement of what Chelsea was feeling right now.

She huffed and walked over to the boys, one hand on her hip and the other held out to Henrik. "I'll be taking that, thank you very much!"

Henrik's face went deep red as he tentatively handed over the bra, still dangling off the prongs of the fork, to Chelsea. She doesn’t drop the death stare.

"Now, if all you boys are done gawking, I'll be on my way - "

A groggy voice floats out from the bedroom. "What the feck is all the fuss about?"

Everyone turned around to see Bobby lazily trudging from his room into the living room. They all watched as his half-lidded eyes moved from petrified boy to petrified boy… then to Chelsea. His eyes fell on the bra on a fork that she was holding. The realisation hit his brain like a pile of bricks. The look on his face might as well have shown the seven stages of grief - confusion, fury, then utter humiliation.

He put on his coolest tone, only praying they wouldn’t catch the nervous cracks in his voice. He gestured to Henrik who was still half-holding the bra in mid-air, "You wanna let go of that dude?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Yeah.” Henrik dropped it. An unbroken silence followed until Chelsea cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll be taking this back to its owner now," she slowly inched back toward the door, trying not to seem too eager to leave - but not forgetting to throw Bobby a wink and mouthing a cheeky, "Good-luck!"

As the boys pieced things together one by one, they slowly started to turn their silent judgment from Noah to Bobby, who was beet red.

"Told you it wasn't Chelsea's," Noah mumbled, earning a unanimous groan from everyone in the room.


	8. air quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! Kate / Venueska gets full fucking credit for this chapter !
> 
> ! and so does Bee / Bumblebeesbuzz for being amazing as always !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I'm no expert, but from what I'm reading Chamonix-Mont-Blanc is a resort area near the junction of France, Switzerland and Italy. It's known for skiing and also rock climbing. The town is a 10-minute walk from the resorts. I *think* it's a good place for the setting.
> 
> There is also a famous nightclub called L'Amnesia which screams Bobby in the Villa which I thought was a funny coincidence.
> 
> also, IMPORTANT! 'Seb' in this wasn't meant to be based off of our fav emo boy from season 3, it's just a coincidence and I happened to choose the name Seb before S3 was announced :( but if you want, you can imagine him that way! But he might be OOC

After the boys had hung out in the room for a while and grilled Bobby about the situation he had found himself in last night (and he'd done a fair share of denying), they all headed out for lunch. He still hadn't properly looked anyone in the eye since bra-gate. Yeah, he could see the amusement in the situation, but he was shit scared about what Izzy's reaction might be. It _technically_ wasn't his fault, it was Noah's, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty that all the boys had been poking around at her underwear.

He shuffled slowly behind the rest of the boys on his crutches as they made their way from the room, down the stairs into the communal dining area. Lucas was deep in conversation about what they were going to do today. Something about "walking into Chamonix town and going exploring" but Bobby's brain was still foggy, and his head was hammering from the endless stream of alcohol yesterday. The smell of food in the air would usually have his mouth-watering on a normal day, but instead, his stomach was doing somersaults.

Also, the dull ache in his leg was like a never-ending reminder of him making a fool out of himself during his pathetic attempt at skiing. Although, maybe he and Izzy wouldn't have ended up in his hotel room last night if it hadn't happened. Everything happens for a reason, _right_?

The lads all set their back-packs down at a large booth and made their way over to the buffet area but Bobby hung back, instead just asking Ibrahim to grab him some coco-pops and a glass of water. He used the excuse that "someone had to watch the bags" and his "leg was hurting," but everyone had to stifle their laughter over his sorry state.

He heavily flopped onto the seat in the corner of the booth and let out a deep sigh, resting his head on the table and praying to some sort of godly figure up in the sky to get rid of this anxiety. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure whether it was because of his hang-over, or his nerves of seeing Isabella, and the uncertainty of what Chelsea had or hadn't told her that was getting him so worked up.

_Chelsea approves of me, right? She winked at me before she left. That's gotta mean something good. Stop worrying_ _, Bobby._ _She's a funny girl, she'll think it's funny._

He heard footsteps approaching the table and lifted his head, expecting to see Rahim with his cereal and water, but instead it was Izzy stood there holding a bowl, a massive grin plastered on her face and his heather gray beanie on her head. Her shoulders slumped over slightly and she had tired, tell-tale bags under her eyes.

"Alright, big guy? You look shit."

Bobby swiftly glanced around the hall and saw the rest of the girls were sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Chelsea caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up and one of her signature wink-blinks.

He looked back at Izzy, smiling slightly, and shrugged. "Your fault, Bella. You're the one who kept putting drinks in my hand all night."

She smacked him playfully on the shoulder, snickering, and took the seat next to him. She places a lavish bowl of coco-pops in front of him, alongside some water and a handful of painkillers. She rested her chin on her hand and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He glanced from the bowl of food back to her with his brow furrowed.

She giggled softly. "I ran into poor Ibrahim. He was juggling 10 plates of food so I offered to take these over to you. He was avoiding my eye-contact like a motherfucker though. I'm guessing he was at the 'incident' today that Chelsea told me about," she paused, realizing how nervous he looked. "I'm not mad or anything... it's funny, promise." She held out a pinky and waited, as he hesitantly wrapped his around hers and squeezed gently.

She _almost_ laughed at his conflicted expression, but decided against it. "Your nervous energy is radiating around the room, Bobster."

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but didn't exactly know what to say. After a few painful moments, he said "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. And thank you for bringing this over... Noah’s breakfast this morning was fuckin’ terrible."

There was a short moment of silence as Bobby began eating his food. His hand was shaking slightly.

"Calm down, Bambi! Why are you so jumpy?" she smirked. "I'm seriously not mad. And if I was gonna be mad at anyone it would be Noah or Henrik for 'forking' my bra." She used air-quotes, making Bobby chuckle.

He raised his eyebrows. "Is quoting the air a thing now? And it was the weirdest thing I've ever walked into. I thought I was still drunk or hallucinating."

She beamed before pulling out her phone. There was a notification and it caused her to drop the smile, blush furiously and glance over to Chelsea, then flip her off.

Bobby thought it'd be best to brush it off so he continued, "Also, are you ever gonna drop the whole Bambi thing?" He gestured to his crutches, saying, "You're gonna be reminding me of _this_ on my bloody death bed.”

She cleared her throat. "Nope. Never dropping the Bambi thing.” Her phone pinged again and she turned towards the girls. Bobby followed her line of sight, and saw Lottie calling her over as the rest of them started to walk out of the room.

She sighed, seemingly disappointed, and said "Right, that's my cue. We're heading to someplace called ‘Massage Chamonix‘ for some 'life-changing' spa day," she exaggerated the air-quotes and she let out a snort as Bobby mirrored her actions at exactly the right moment.

"Huh? Didn't know a massage could be 'life-changing'."

"Neither did I, Bobby. Ask the TripAdvisor reviews," she said sarcastically, before standing up from the seat and leaning towards his face. The smell of lavender perfume was overwhelming as she kissed him tenderly on the forehead before sauntering off, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

He took this opportunity to check her out. She always looked good, but there was something about her casual thrown-together look that made his heart warm. His beanie was perched perfectly on her head and her blonde locks carried on to her lower back, left with a natural wave.

Being a bit of a sneaker geek, he couldn't help but notice the black and white Jordan 1's on her feet and felt a little jealous looking at the single shoe on his one good foot.

_Better shoe game than me..._

Just before she pushed the door open she turned around and shouted, catching the attention of most people in the dining hall, "Oh! And I'm keeping your beanie!"

***

"Oh my God, I regret making fun of those trip advisor reviews. Jesus, harder... Mm-mm, right there."

"Fuck off Izzy, you're making sex noises," Lottie mumbled from next to her on the other massage bench.

Izzy lifted her head to look at Lottie who was face down. "Sorry not sorry, this _is_ life-changing. Remind me to thank Hope for being materialistic."

Lottie also lifted her head and said, "Ha, yeah. I wouldn't say she's materialistic, I'd call her a gold-digger. You know, I'm not even sure why Chelsea invited her. Yeah, she was your childhood bezzie but this is meant to be a _stress-free_ week away. Instead, we've got Little Miss oh-so Perfect breathing down our necks."

"Lozza! Shush! She's in, like, the next room!"

"But she was _such_ a bitch about Chelsea and Noah! She's just upset the attention isn't all on her for once."

Izzy huffed and put her face back into the hole of the massage chair, "No one asked for the attention. She's going home on Wednesday anyway. Apparently there's been a _diiissasteeer_ at work without her."

"Of course there has, _hooowww convenient_ , bailing on us again," she whined, "She does this every time. Even with Seb - "

"We don't mention that name in such a beautiful place, Lottie," Izzy cut her off, raising a single finger in the air that Lottie probably couldn’t even see.

"Right, sorry. I forget how shitty he was sometimes."

Izzy sighed. "Me too, Lozza. Me too."

It was hard to try and remember the bad times with him, her brain blocked it out completely. It meant moving on was difficult, to say the least.

Instead of the full year of emotional abuse being what itself etched into her mind, all she could revisit was the dreamboat he'd been when she first met him. A real gentleman, the kind of person a father would want your daughter to bring home. Not that her dad had ever met him though, or ever would.

All the perfection changed after their first anniversary.

It was like he just _broke_. Everything turned out to be a front. He didn't take into account how much Izzy was broken as well. She blamed herself for him breaking down, she really did. 

Luckily, after 8 months of barely leaving the house and walking on eggshells in her own home, the girls pulled her out of it. They truly saved her life.

"Anyway, we’re getting a massage at a fancy place thanks to Hope, so I'll let her off this time." Izzy is suddenly very conscious of how much airier her voice sounds right now. The massage magic really was doing its number on her.

Lottie released a long sigh from the other bed, "This is your weakness, Izzy. You let people walk all over you."

Izzy laughs, but as soon as the silence settles on the room, mixing with the smell of the essential oils and scented candles, her mind caves in on itself with a quote from a song she hadn’t heard in ages. Every so often it came back to her like a tidal wave, washing away the work she did to get to the good place she was now. It was mostly destructive because if she took a moment to look to her past for evidence, she didn’t have much to say it wasn’t exactly true.

Hurt people _hurt_ people.

And she hurt Seb, just as much as he hurt her.

It was mad to already be worrying about how she’d leave Bobby if she ever had to, but she couldn’t help herself. After the disaster she lived with Seb, it was second nature for her to start to predict the ending, like you do with a movie, not exclusively but _especially_ while the good stuff went on.

Something about this movie felt all too familiar, but also unlike anything else Izzy had ever seen. It felt like she should know what was coming, like someone was dangling the spoiler above her head just out of reach, making her jump for it like a child. She couldn’t see where this was going, which was unusual, even mortifying.

 _But it could be a good thing,_ she tried to tell herself. _Because if it’s something you’ve never done, it’s something you’ve never had._

And by God, that’s the first thing she needed. Something new. Even if it brought her tears of wine instead of whiskey or storms with thunder instead of lightning, at least it would be different. She was, daresay, bored of being sad about Seb.

As the sound of Lottie’s melodious laugh pulled her out of her own head, Izzy started to trace the breadcrumbs to see how she got here. 

_“You let people walk all over you,”_ she had been saying.

Recalling the words stung a little more than hearing them the first time. Lottie was right, and she meant it lightheartedly, but it was truer than Izzy would like to admit. She had plenty of time - eight months, to be exact - to figure that out for herself.

Seb was a flight risk. It was hard to tell if he was coming or going, and she learned the rules of his game, disillusioned enough to think it was fun. She learned how to make him stay. Soon, she learned the ropes for everyone else in her life too. She didn’t need to make Seb stay anymore, so even if he started the obsession, his walking out sure as hell didn’t end it.

“That was bewitching,” Lottie said at the end of the session, climbing off of the massage table with the towel clutched tightly in her hand against her chest. 

She waited for Izzy to respond, then realized her friend hadn’t even noticed the massage was over.

“Earth to Izzy?” Lottie looked over the blonde’s concentrated features and her face fell into an identical frown when she realized she’d lost her to her thoughts. Lottie walked around her table and leaned against it, trying to catch Izzy’s eye with her own. “Babes, it’s time to go.”

Izzy finally looks up at her with wide-eyes, drawing a deep breath to make up for the one she was holding. 

“Yeah. Sorry.” She finds it hard to look Lottie in the eye, as if she might hear her thoughts if she stares hard enough.

Izzy fumbles with the towel, clambering off the bed in a fashion she imagines is similar to a baby deer, which reminds her of Bobby. Again. The thought of him sat beside her during lunch, air-quoting her with his mouth loaded with cereal is strangely enough to calm her nerves faster than any essential oil or hot rocks on her back.

Lottie looks over her face one more time, like she’s debating with herself whether or not she should ask if Izzy’s alright. She evidently decides against it, already on about meeting Hope and Chelsea in the changing rooms.

***

Hope is pulling her snug, cotton sweater over her head when the girls enter the room. Chelsea is fully clothed, sat on a bench with both of her legs up.

Chelsea meets Izzy’s eye almost immediately and her face lights up. “There you are!” she says, and her enthusiasm warms Izzy’s heart just when she needs it the most. “Locker 43B?” Chelsea asks, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah, why?” Izzy responds, raising a brow at her best friend as she moves to open it. 

It’s Hope who answers the question as Chelsea starts giggling. “Your phone was going off like mad,” she says, and Lottie whistles lowly. “I don’t think Bobby can stand to be away from you.”

Izzy starts to protest, ready to argue that it’s not Bobby and it’s probably an emergency back at home, but standing there, phone in hand, she would be lying.

The room falls quiet as they wait for her to confirm or deny. The vibrant blush on her cheeks and neck tells all, and the girls erupt in excited high-pitched, squeals as Izzy starts to respond.

"It's come up as 'bambi' so I'm guessing that's him?"

"Well go on! What's he saying?" Chelsea squealed, leaning forward and lowering her legs to the floor.

Izzy looked down at the phone in her hands and at the messages.

**4:32** \- 𝗁𝖾𝗒! 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗄 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗂𝗌 𝖡𝖾ǀǀ𝖺? 𝗂𝖿 𝗎𝗋 𝗇ο𝗍, 𝗉ǀ𝖾𝖺𝗌𝖾 𝗂𝗀𝗇ο𝗋𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗌𝖾 ⅿ𝖾𝗌𝗌𝖺𝗀𝖾𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒'ǀǀ ⅿ𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝖺ߕ𝗌οǀ𝗎𝗍𝖾ǀ𝗒 𝗇ο 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗌𝖾 𝗍ο 𝗎

𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗂𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗂𝗌 𝗎 𝖡𝖾ǀǀ𝖺, 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝗂 𝗁ο𝗉𝖾 𝗎'𝗏𝖾 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖺 ǀ𝗂𝖿𝖾 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗇𝗀𝗂𝗇𝗀 ⅿ𝖺𝗌𝗌𝖺𝗀𝖾 ;)

𝗂𝖿 𝗇ο𝗍 𝗃𝗎𝗌𝗍 ǀ𝖾𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝖺 ߕ𝖺𝖽 𝗋𝖾𝗏𝗂𝖾𝗐 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗀𝖾𝗍 𝖺 𝗋𝖾𝖿𝗎𝗇𝖽

 **4:33** \- 𝖺𝗇𝗒𝗐𝖺𝗒, 𝖺𝗉οǀο𝗀𝗂𝗌𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝖽𝗏𝖺𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝖿ο𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝗉𝖺ⅿ, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 ߕο𝗒'𝗌 𝖿ο𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝗌οⅿ𝖾 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗋𝖽 𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗂ǀ 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗐𝖺𝗇𝗍𝖾𝖽 𝗍ο 𝖾𝗑𝗉ǀο𝗋𝖾 𝗌ο 𝗂'ⅿ ο𝗇 ⅿ𝖺 ο𝗐𝗇 ο𝗇 𝖺 ߕ𝖾𝗇𝖼𝗁 𝖿ο𝗋 ǀ𝗂𝗄𝖾, 10 ⅿ𝗂𝗇𝗎𝖾𝗍𝗌...

𝗐𝖾ǀǀ 𝗎 𝗄𝗇ο𝗐, 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝖾𝗑𝖺𝖼𝗍ǀ𝗒 𝗁𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖺 ߕοο𝗍 ο𝗇 𝖼𝖺𝗇 𝗎?

 **4:34** \- ǀ𝗎𝖼𝖺𝗌 𝗀𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝗇ο𝖺𝗁 𝖼𝗁𝖾ǀ𝗌𝖾𝖺'𝗌 𝗇𝗎ⅿߕ𝖾𝗋 𝗐𝗁ο 𝗀ο𝗍 𝗀𝖺𝗋𝗒'𝗌 𝗇𝗎ⅿߕ𝖾𝗋 𝖿ο𝗋 ǀο𝗍𝗍𝗂𝖾. 𝗀𝖺𝗋𝗒 𝗀𝖺𝗏𝖾 ǀο𝗍𝗍𝗂𝖾 ⅿ𝗒 𝗇𝗎ⅿߕ𝖾𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝗇𝗍 ⅿ𝖾 𝗒ο𝗎𝗋 𝗇𝗎ⅿߕ𝖾𝗋.

𝗌ο 𝗒𝖾𝗁. ߕ𝖺𝗌𝗂𝖼𝖺ǀǀ𝗒 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂'ⅿ 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗌 𝖾𝗇𝗃ο𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗌𝗉𝖺ⅿ ο𝖿 ⅿ𝖾 𝖾𝗑𝗉ǀ𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗁𝗒 "𝗍𝗁𝖾 ߕ𝖾𝖾 ⅿο𝗏𝗂𝖾" 𝗂𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝖺𝗌 𝗀οο𝖽 𝖺𝗌 𝗀𝖺𝗋𝗒 𝗌𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗂𝗍 𝗂𝗌...

"Just how he can't go walk around with the boys because of his leg so he's bored in the town on his own."

Lottie gave her a skeptical look, "you sure that's it?"

Izzy closed her phone and put it back in the locker. "Yeah, now come on! We've got to make the most of it before Hope goes back!" she said, faking enthusiasm.


	9. grapevine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5th of august. was the last update. it’s taken me (and kate)... 4 to 3 months to write this. some of my exams are over. hehehehe

It seemed Tuesday was digging its heels in the dirt for both Isabella  _ and _ Bobby.

On one hand, Izzy had to concentrate incessantly on every small task she was doing to keep her mind from wandering to places she couldn’t snap out of quickly. The concerning looks Lottie had been throwing her way ever since spacing out in the spa put her on edge - Not to mention the fact that Marisol’s future job was to analyse people for a living. She clearly knew something was up, doing her signature eyebrow raise and hands-on hip.

It felt condescending, like parents hovering over a child at the swimming pool. 

They explored everything Hope was interested in going to see before she had to leave tomorrow, even visiting the Glaciers and having Lottie convince them to see the crystal museum. While the Glaciers had been interesting and captivating, Izzy was sure she wouldn’t be telling future generations about some pretty rocks.

Eventually, they ended up back at the lodge, flopping down across the sofas and bean bags while mindlessly scrolling through social media until eight in the evening, periodically having Chelsea top-up everyone’s prosecco while The Titanic played in the background, Lozza’s choice.

This didn’t help the matter at hand though. They were watching a movie about an unavailable girl being pulled into a world of fun and love, only for it to end in death and being alone for God's sake.

She had to distract herself and  _ stop _ relaxing, which conflicted with what everyone else wanted to do. On a normal day, being alone with her thoughts would be welcomed, but days like today it was more dangerous for her than anything. Like a black hole stretching you to your limits before you disappear into vast nothingness. The numbness. The anxiety. The stress. She’d been there before, having the quietness pull you in.

So she eventually resorted to putting her headphones in and blasting music to the point her head felt full and a migraine was almost inevitable. But at least with a headache, the physical pain would distract from the possible emotional wounds at hand.

Eyes half-open, trained on the intricate design on a lamp opposite her, Izzy consciously fixated her ears on the gentle static noises in the furthest part of the song from her train of thought.

The beat rocked against her eardrums at top volume, but her mind still managed to scream over it.

Bobby had been living in her brain rent-free and Izzy wasn’t an overly emotional person, so understanding his naturally caring nature flashed red in her brain. He might get attached, and fairly soon.

However, for some reason, the fact that he wanted to get to know her wasn’t what was creating the red flags in Izzy’s mind. Before Seb, she’d always fell quickly for people. Now it was more the fact that this was the first person she’d let in for a long time. Within hours she’d spilled her guts to him on the couch and admitted that they had a spark. It scared her shitless - she was overcome with the urge to hit self-destruct, and run for the hills.

But what stopped her from following through with that plan was a feeling she could only match to the sensation of the warm, rising sun on her skin in the morning. Too early and too quiet. When not even the birds have woken up. Just like her father had always said,  _ “When me and your mother met, it felt fresh, like an ocean breeze after weeks in the city. When you feel it, don’t let it go. It’s impossible to catch the wind, but the right person will make anything feel possible.” _

What was more was that she didn’t feel like she needed to hide Seb from Bobby. Sebastian was still as hard to mention to him as anyone, sure - but there was no part of the story she was scared to tell him. 

If her dad could see her right now, and if she didn’t take this chance, she could almost picture the disappointment in his face at the thought of her still emotionally being trapped with Seb. So now that she had a chance to catch the wind, she was going to try. For her dad.

But what if she had it twisted? What if this gut feeling that Bobby was going to get hurt by his attachment was real? If this feeling stuck around, she’d end up saying something or committing to something she might regret. Or worse - asking Bobby to commit to something he would regret. 

Izzy’s mind starts to volunteer every struggle he would inevitably find if he said yes; from the larger, more obvious things like their beds being miles apart, to the smaller, more trivial things like the way she chews or how she sounds when she’s cracking a bad joke. Before she knows what’s hit her, the comfort in taking a chance has disappeared completely. 

Her brain was playing ping-pong.

Frustrated by its ineffectiveness, Izzy tugs the strings of her earbuds from her head and lets the music play loudly in her lap for a couple moments before she draws herself from her thoughts to notice everyone else around her, who haven’t bothered to look up since they’ve sat down.

Chelsea, of course, is the only exception. She trots in, her sparkling smile still on her face, a second fresh bottle of prosecco in hand. She notices Izzy’s expression and gives the bottle a small shake.

“Need a top-up, babes?” she asks - her own way of asking for permission to cheer Izzy up.

The temptation is there, but the already present migraine is stronger. Izzy gives her friend a gentle smile and shakes her head, “Thanks, Chels. I’ll pass for now.”

Chelsea clicks her tongue, “a shame. I love you, babes, but I was only offering so I wouldn't have to finish the whole thing off myself,” she sighs, popping the bottle anyway just seconds after. 

Izzy laughs, but even she flinches at just how ingenuine it feels. Maybe if Chelsea wasn’t tipsy she would’ve noticed too, but Izzy’s glad she didn’t. She can’t handle any more confrontation about her feelings past what she was already facing in her own head. 

It does occur to her that as familiar as it is to be handling this alone, she’s already tasted what it’s like to have a companion that night on Bobby’s couch. And as much as she liked her life before Bobby, she finds herself oddly eager to change it. It’s insane. It’s utterly bizarre. She’d just met the boy, and this was so unlike her, but the movies made sense now. The songs were right. And, just as much as she wanted to protect her own heart, she wanted to protect his.

And the best way to protect both with as little upset as possible was to trust him. Trust that he was ready, and that she was ready as well.

_ ***** _

And on the other hand, Bobby was hobbling along the crooked, narrow cobblestone streets, stalled by his injured leg behind the rest of the boys. Henrik and Noah slowed down after hearing him hiss and wince a few times and managed to subtly cue the others to stop for a coffee. They knew he wouldn’t want Lucas knowing that he was struggling, scared of any disappointment.

The whole time his brain had been on super speed. He  _ thought _ that being left on read was some teenage complex about the need to feel wanted as a hormonal kid, but it’s just as crushing when you’re a fully - albeit a little immature - grown adult.

And not only was he fighting (and losing) a mental battle, he was also fighting the physical battle that was his leg. He felt like a deadweight to the group, only slowing them down.

It was kind of ironic. Bobby coming along on this  _ stag-do _ to snap out of his ignorance and come into the real world was odd enough. Who goes on a stag-do to grow up?

But also, he was here to geek out with the boys, snog several women, get really fucking drunk and most importantly, say goodbye to the crazy days. Everything was so muddled up in his brain and then throwing Bella into the mix as well was deafening.

At first he told himself she was just going to be holiday fun. No strings attached. Well, almost none. They had a spark, the banter was great, the kissing was…  _ great _ . But then he realised that, by the third day of this aspired holiday fun, he’d fallen for the girl. A total fucking moron. Already wondering what cupcake flavour she likes and whether or not she was an early bird or night owl.

He thought she’d felt the connection too. Hell, she even told him she had. She’d told him to stop overthinking things and let loose, enjoy it while it was fun and then to see what happens. But he was too invested now. Too invested in what had made her pull up her guard so high. Too invested on whether or not she was okay. Too invested on whether or not she was purposely ignoring his texts, or whether he really had gotten the wrong number and the recipient had done what he’d told them to. To ignore his lengthy debate about  _ The Bee Movie _ .

_ So fucking dumb,  _ he kept telling himself while the others watched his face twist. He wasn’t aware, but all the lads had stopped drinking their teas and coffees to study the obvious signs of stress written on his face.

They passed around a few concerned glances around before Gary cleared his throat, asking loudly if he was okay. 

Of course, lost in deep thought, he managed to get startled. He jumped, hit the table and sent splashes of his hot chocolate flying all over him, because, after all, he is Capt B. Smooth. What better way to brush off a messy moment than to make an even larger mess, all over himself and the marble table in front of him.

“Shit! Ugh. Sorry uhh,” he looked at Lucas helplessly, “Tissues?”

Suddenly a waitress rushes over, about to clear Bobby’s mess when Noah starts speaking.

“Je suis désolé, merci. il n’est pas toujours aussi maladroit, je te le promets!”

She laughs, “Oh pas de soucis! Qu'est-il arrivé à sa jambe?”

“Accident de ski.”

Their conversation carries on for a little longer before they say what little Bobby remembers from French class as, “Goodbye, see you later.” and she walks off, but not before throwing a wink in Noah’s direction.

“Since when do you speak French?” Lucas inquires as the rest of the boys stare in speechless shock over the interaction.

Noah hardly looks at any of them. What look he does give them is dubious, as if they should already know this about him. “Since like, forever? I took it in school but picked it back up again when I was 20,” Noah says casually. He takes a long sip of his tea, skillfully avoiding eye contact and any further questioning.

The boys choose to ignore Noah’s many avoidant cues and continue to crack on Noah for his newly revealed French abilities. Bobby sighs and sits back in his chair as he listens to the new topic of Noah's secret talents, truthfully relieved that the attention is off of him for now. 

He’s grateful for his friends’ concern, truly. He knows he’s certainly one of the lucky ones. Few people are lucky enough to have friends as great as his own, but his gratitude, unfortunately, didn’t outweigh the persistent fear of vulnerability.

It nagged him relentlessly. He hated it just as much as any other poor soul that tried to break down his walls. But he couldn’t shake it. Not so fast. It takes time, and he didn’t want to ask for that, so he tried to soak in the rare moments where he didn’t matter, where he could be invisible; not seen, hardly heard, and therefore not hurting anybody.

The only thing that nagged him more than his fears was Isabella. Perhaps that’s what made her so special and important to him - she stood out, that’s for sure. She was not only willing to, but she was determined to know him, which was a refreshing change from girls who played it cool too much. Izzy was different.

... _right_?

Bobby faces a less persistent fear and checks his phone to check whether or not he received a reply from what he was starting to doubt was Izzy’s number. 

He had not. Bobby releases a long sigh, realizing only then that he had been so lost in thought, he had almost forgotten to breathe.  _ It’s a dangerous thing, thinking is,  _ he thinks. 

All the boys are now looking at him with raised brows. His long sigh has stolen back their attention from Noah. 

“Hey, lad,” Gary says in a voice filled with pity that makes Bobby feel seasick on land, “Is there anything you need to get off your chest? You seem tense.”

“Nope, I’m good,” Bobby says, trying to mask his shaky voice with an even thicker accent.  _ Think Aunt Marge, _ he tells himself. “‘Appy, even. ‘Aight there, mate?” he says to Noah, who’s laughing nervously, but good-sportedly after the lighthearted interrogation from the boys.

“Yeah, I am,” Noah replies. He shoots his brows up at Bobby and points to him, “Are you?”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“Right, then. Let’s head back. It’s Wednesday, lads,” Noah says, checking his phone for the first time this evening to see that it’s midnight. 

“It’s Wednesday, my dudes,” Bobby says, putting on his best (worst) American accent for the Vine imitation. He receives some well-earned eye-rolls, and a howl of a laugh from Gary. Noah just blinks.

“What’s so funny?” he says, bewildered.

“It’s...never mind. You’re bloody hopeless,” Bobby says shaking his head, patting Noah on the shoulder. 

He frowns as Bobby starts to walk off, “No, wait - what was that? A reference? To what?”

Bobby stares blankly, dumbfounded. He’s never,  _ ever _ , been asked to explain a Vine to anyone. And obviously it's Noah out of everyone.

“Ah, er…a Vine. Like, a short video that a lot of people thought was really funny,” Bobby explains lousily. Noah nods, but he looks even more lost now.

“I see,” he says, but he doesn’t really. “And why is it called a…” He struggles to remember what Bobby called it. “A Vine? Like, a grapevine?”

“There was an app called Vine,” Bobby says as they start to walk off from the cafe, hopping along on his crutches, “It’s gone now,” he continues as Noah reaches for his phone, “But it's like, it changed our generation? It’s part of our culture as a planet now. You have no idea what you’re missing dude.”

They walk along - Bobby hobbles - in unusual silence. The other boys are a few steps ahead, a couple holding back laughs as they listen to Bobby struggle to explain Vines to Noah.

“You know what, get your phone out,” Bobby says, “you’ve got to atleast have youtube, right?“

“Obviously Bobby. I’m a librarian not a 93 year old grandma,” Noah sighs.

“Just checking-“ Bobby begins, but pauses when Noah taps on the YouTube app to reveal a paused video called  _ 7 Signs You Have A Fear of Intimacy _ . 

Bobby looks at Noah, not immediately certain what to say or do, “umm-“

“They’re called Vines, yeah?” Noah says quickly. He types ‘ _ vines’ _ in the search bar.

Bobby tells him to select the first result that comes up on the screen, and they get fourteen seconds into the compilation, already pissing themselves with laughter, before Bobby’s phone starts to ring in his back pocket.

Flustered, he asks the boys to wait up and rests his crutches and himself on a nearby brick wall.

_ Incoming call from Maybe: Isabella Largent _

“Oi, it’s Izzy!” Bobby calls out as he lifts the phone to his ear. The boys give him a thumbs up and start to pace the path, walking in several little circles like penguins, to keep warm.

“Bobby?” Izzy’s voice patches through, and Bobby can’t help but smile when it does. “It’s Iz. I’m so, so sorry I left you in the cold all day, I - “

“Hey, hey, don’t stress about it. It’s not your fault at all.”

Izzy pauses, “It’s not?”

“No! Of course not. It’s a ski trip. It’s to be expected that it’s cold outside,” Bobby reasons with a smirk on his face, “you can’t take responsibility for stupid things like climate.”

Izzy laughs, “In that case… I guess i’m not sorry at all.” As he laughs, she clears her throat, “More seriously, though, I am sorry for leaving you on read. I, um, don’t want you to think I’m not interested in talking to you. In fact, you might be the only person on this trip I really want to talk to at all. After everything that went down with the girls this evening.”

Bobby raises his brows, but as she trails off he wonders if it’s worth asking about. Does she want to talk about what happened?

“That’s not ideal. Well, it’s ideal that you want to talk to me, but not ideal in that you can’t talk to your girls. But I guess that’s good news for me because you’re forced… well not forced but gently nudged in my direction? Sorry, doesn’t sound like it but I make a mighty good listener if you give me a shot. Fun fact, I considered being a full-time listener if I wasn’t a baker.”

And she’s laughing again, even if she isn’t talking yet, so he knows he must be helping, at least a little bit.

“But seriously, Izzy. If you need to talk, I’ve got an ear. I’ve actually got two, that’s a little known fact about me. Two beautiful, healthy ears on either side of my head ready for you to talk them off.”

“Thank you, Bobby,” Izzy interjects, her voice almost overtaken by laughter, before he can ramble on any further, “Yeah, I think telling you was going to happen either way, even if you had just the one ear. So pick your favorite, and get this: Hope’s going home tomorrow.”

“No way,” Bobby shouts dramatically, earning a side eye from the boys across the road.

“Yes way,” Izzy confirms. “And I was so bummed to hear it, so I cracked a joke - you know how it is - I was like, ‘Aw, you’re ditching us? Party pooper,’ and she flipped her lid.”

“Not her lid,” Bobby gasps.

Izzy clicks her tongue for emphasis. “ _ Pop _ ! Right off her head.”

“Well that’s no good is it?”

“Nope. No it’s not. So me being me, i’m all like ‘oh i’ll take you to the airport tomorrow - blah blah this - blah blah that’ purely so the other girls can go off to ski and she just fucking nods her head, says ‘it’s the least you could do’ and then heads to her room and starts packing!”

“You’re kidding?” Bobby says, more serious this time and less mocking.

Izzy sighs through the phone, “so instead of spending my skiing holiday skiing, I'm taking a taxi to the airport to drop her off and then getting a taxi back to the lodge. Probably drink some beers, watch a movie until the girls get back.”

Bobby thinks for a minute, “Bella... What time are you dropping Hope off?”

“1pm. Why?”

“Hold on,” he quickly mutes himself and turns to the boys, “Oi! Gazza! What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“Skiing then meeting you back at the room at 6pm,” Gary shouts back, “Why?”

Bobby quickly unmutes himself and puts the phone back up to his ear.

“I think you’re in luck Izzy. You’ve just been booked from 1pm to 6pm for a good old fashioned ‘Bobby’s Day of Endless Delight!’ You know. If you want to, that is.”

She chuckles, “of course. I accept the offer. Very formal of you sir.”

“It's a shame I can't take you skiing, but mademoiselle, you won’t regret that decision.”


End file.
